O Mundo através da Ilusão
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Você vai receber uma carta com flores e uma mensagem estranha: "Você foi sorteada para receber uma passagem para o mundo além das vistas, e não serão aceitas recusas ao convite", Os que acreditam devem seguir em frente enquanto que os céticos devem tomar cuidado, já que o mundo de ilusões pode pregar peças em você[FICHAS ENCERRADAS!]
1. Chapter 1

O papel era novo, assim como a tinta nanquim e a belíssima pena em suas mãos.

Sabia que hoje em dia ninguém mais usava tal material, mas gostava da pena e de como a escrita ficava elegante e cursiva.

Assim que terminou a pequena pilha de cartas pegou os buques que havia separado especialmente para a ocasião, amarrando laços de veludo ou cetim, colocando-os dentro de pequenas cestas brancas decoradas com pedras preciosas.

-Ah! Veja só o horário! –Disse, checando o relógio de bolso prateado ligado por uma fina corrente. –Bom, devo pedir para que entreguem esses presentes imediatamente!Ou as damas e cavalheiros vão perder a viagem!

Estalou os dedos, fazendo com que seres de uniformes azuis e de máscara aparecessem em pleno ar, pegando cuidadosamente as cestas em cima da mesa.

**-00-**

-Toc Toc-

-Anini. –Chamou um homem de feições severas, sentado em uma das poltronas da simples casa.

-Um momento. –Respondeu uma voz feminina, seus passos leves ecoando no piso de madeira.

Anini era uma garota de cabelos volumosos, macios e franja teimosa que caia sempre para o lado direito em uma coloração azul acinzentado, cobrindo seus olhos grandes como ametistas.

Ela nunca soubera o nome do homem de feições sérias que cuidara dela desde que tinha sido deixada aos seus cuidados, mas também não parecia disposta a perguntar, pois toda vez que fazia um questionamento o homem revirava os olhos como se ela fosse um aborrecimento.

-Toc Toc-

-Anini, atenda logo essa porta!

-A-Ah! Já estou indo! – se apressou, abrindo a antiga porta de madeira. –Pois não?

- ... Carta para a senhorita. –Falou uma voz ambígua provinda de uma pessoa de uniforme com o rosto coberto.

-Er... Perdão, mas deve haver um engano. –a garota se desculpou. – Não deve ser para mim.

-Eu não me engano com minhas entregas senhorita. – A figura meneou a cabeça.

-Mas... Eu não tenho contato com ninguém que não seja o meu "pai"(o homem severo), não teria ninguém que pudesse me dar algo.

-O pedido está entregue de acordo com a pessoa destinada a ser entregue. –Respondeu a curiosa figura sem se alterar. – A carta e o buquê de alecrim são destinados à senhorita Anini.

-Er... C-Certo então, quem quer que tenha me enviado esses presentes eu... Gostaria de agradecer. – Respondeu de forma educada, enquanto a figura de uniforme fazia uma leve curvatura, para em seguida entrar em uma antiga carruagem e sumir de vista.

"Que estranho" - Pensou, piscando duas vezes antes de entrar em casa.

-O que era? –Perguntou o homem olhando de soslaio.

-Uma... Carta e um buque de flores para mim.

-Hum... –Murmurou ele com desinteresse, fechando os olhos como se fosse cochilar.

Anini subiu as escadas para o seu quarto e se sentou no colchão, tendo o cuidado de colocar as flores em uma jarra com água e abrir o delicado envelope com cuidado.

"Senhorita Anini, devo informá-la que a senhorita foi agraciada com uma oportunidade única!"

"Você foi sorteada para receber uma passagem para o mundo além das vistas."

"O horário de seu trem é às 12:00 ou 24:00, você terá uma hora para entrar nele e não serão aceitos pedidos de recusa."

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-**

Bom, como sabem eu... Estou com bloqueio e perdi a prática, portanto eu crio uma nova fanfic para ver se eu deslancho e pego o jeito de novo para poder atualizar as outras A

Ah! E... Bom, acho que muitas vão querer me matar, mas deletei uma delas já que vi que a história estava muito ruim, desculpe!

Como não quero dar um tiro no meu próprio pé eu vou dar poucas opções(Sim, fic de ficha de novo porque não sei escrever outra coisa lol)

Pares Disponíveis:

**Albafica:**

**Dégel:**

**Kardia:**

**Shion:**

**Dohko:**

Obs: Albafica e Dégel são os únicos que pertencem ao "outro mundo", os outros estão tão perdidos quantos vocês.

Ok, agora vamos ao modelo de ficha:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência(Novamente, sem exageros):**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Gosta/Não Gosta:**

**Par:**

**Reação de quando receber a carta:**

**Reação de quando entrar no trem*:**

Observação2: Essa história é bem surreal, e o trem, no horário marcado, vai aparecer do nada para a sua personagem assim como outras coisas esquisitas e bem estranhas.

Como todos sabem eu sempre tenho um "Leon" em minhas fanfics de ficha e a Anini é o " Leon" desta, kufufufu~

Sem pares originais dessa vez! A não ser que alguém queira ela, o que eu duvido.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava fazendo um barulho forte de água caindo.

Será que era alguém tomando banho?

...

Não, o barulho parecia muito forte e parecia vir do lado de fora.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando enquanto assumia uma posição sentada, encarando o espelho do outro lado do quarto.

1,65 m de altura, 55 kg de peso, físico mediano pra mignon e de pele clara. Os cabelos em um tom castanho meio avermelhado, lisos e finos até o meio das costas com uma franja reta. Os olhos são em um tom castanho-esverdeado meio avelã.

Alice bocejou um pouco antes de sair da cama e colocar seus óculos de aro escuro e fazer a costumeira trança no seu cabelo, pegando o celular enquanto caminhava para perto da janela.

-...Pelo visto hoje é o dia de devolver os livros para a biblioteca.

Desviou o olhar do aparelho para a janela, franzindo o cenho ao ver a pesada chuva.

Ninguém sairia em um tempo desses.

-Mas eu preciso devolvê-los hoje ou eu vou pagar multa. –Grunhiu, pegando a capa e o guarda-chuva, enfiando os livros dentro de uma sacola plástica. -...Além do mais não é como se eu tivesse algo de interessante para fazer.

-00-

"Hoje é o dia em que você completa 18 anos e também o dia em que, infelizmente, terá que sair daqui"

Marie meneou a cabeça e pegou a sua pequena mala de pertences, sorrindo.

-Muito obrigado por tudo.

-Você sabe aonde você vai? –Perguntou a responsável pelo orfanato com um leve tom de preocupação.

Afinal, a garota era muito conhecida por ser muito avoada e no mundo dela.

-Eu vou aonde o vento e o Lucca me levar! –Respondeu Marie despreocupada olhando para o espaço vazio ao seu lado. –Não é mesmo Lucca?

-Er... Certo. –Respondeu a mulher.

"Marie você deveria parar de tentar falar comigo na frente das pessoas ou elas vão achar que você tem algum problema"

-Nah, só porque elas não podem ver não significa que você não exista Lucca.

"...Sério, pare, ou vão te por no hospício e essa é a última coisa que desejo para você"

-Hahah, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem! Afinal~ Disse ela dando uma pirueta. –Eu estou bem crescida agora!

"...Crescida não é bem o termo que utilizaria", a figura deu uma leve tossida.

Apesar de ter 18 anos ela ainda era pequena e magrinha, de pés e mãos delicadas. O rosto era fino, a boca miúda, os olhos castanhos grandes e seus cabelos negros e lisos sendo cortados na altura do queixo.

"Você parece ainda mais infantil com essa roupa de babados"

-Phew! Eu gosto tá? –Replicou ela botando a língua para fora de forma brincalhona.

-Hum... Marie? –Chamou a mulher um pouco desconfortável.

-Sim?

-Boa sorte.

-00-

-Hoje o dia está parado... Também, com essa chuva eu duvido que alguém queira aparecer na biblioteca. –Jane murmurou com tédio.

Jane já era uma mulher de 20 anos, Cabelos castanho chocolate, lisos e volumosos no meio das costas, jogados de lado, olhos azuis claros, 1,68m de altura, 65kgs, curvilínea, seios ligeiramente fartos, lábios carnudos e rosados, a pele queimada do sol.

Você deve estar até perguntando o porquê de uma garota assim estar em um lugar empoeirado como esse quando ela poderia estar em um lugar mais divertido não é?

Bom, em primeiro lugar porque ela trabalhava ali, segundo, porque era um lugar calmo e tranquilo e terceiro por gostar de livros.

Principalmente os de mistério.

-Bom, ao menos está chovendo. –Murmurou olhando para fora, ouvindo atentamente o som das gotas de chuva caindo com certo fascínio.

-... Vim devolver os livros. –Uma voz baixa sussurrou.

-Huh?

-Os livros. –Falou a voz, um pouco mais alta dessa vez.

Jane nem piscou quando avistou a garota, sabia quem era e de certa forma não achou estranho à presença dela ali.

-Pode deixar os livros aqui, eu vou carimbar e guardá-los depois.

A garota, como sempre, apenas meneou a cabeça como sempre e se retirou para a parte mais silenciosa da biblioteca, provavelmente a sessão de literatura infanto-juvenil.

-Que garota estranha, consegue ser mais antissocial do que eu. – Murmurou Jane carimbando um papel que controlava as devoluções e colocando os livros em um canto.

Tlim Tlim~

-Mas quem está me ligando em uma hora dessas enquanto estou no trabalho? –Franziu o cenho atendendo o celular. –Alô?

-Jane querida você ainda está na biblioteca? –Perguntou uma voz do outro lado da linha.

-Tia?! O que você está fazendo ligando nesse horário? –Respondeu Jane em um tom irritado. –É lógico que estou na biblioteca, que ideia é essa de me ligar?!

-Ah... Bom, eu pensei que você deve estar aí nesse lugar mofado sem nada para fazer então não pensei que teria problema. –Respondeu a sua tia com um tom de voz casual. –Então pensei em convidá-la para uma festa que me contrataram! Vai ser grande e é bem capaz de você encontrar um bom partido~!

-PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ! –Disse em tom exasperado, irritado e frustrado. –EU NÃO TO NEM AÍ PRA ESSAS COISAS!

-Ai meus delicados ouvidos!

-Desculpa e licença, mas vou desligar antes que meu superior me demita!

-Ah! Jane espere um mom-

-Click-

Era uma desculpa bem esfarrapada para evitar a mesma ladainha irritante de sempre já que o superior dela decidiu ir embora mais cedo por conta de um problema que ele tinha que resolver.

"E eu duvido que além daquela garota venha alguém mais aqui"

...

Bom, já que ela não tinha nada para fazer por que não pegar um livro para ler?

-00-

Harry Potter, Crônicas de Narnia, Alice no País das Maravilhas...

São livros que ela adora, não importava quantas vezes ela lesse nunca se sentiria enjoada, adorava histórias de contos de fada e também sobre magia e outros mundos, tudo sendo muito interessante e divertido.

-Diferente do mundo real, monótono e cinzento. –Murmurou Alice colocando o livro de Alice no País das Maravilhas na mesinha, encarando o céu que já que já começava a se escurecer.

Como ela gostaria de viver em outro mundo, fantástico e fascinante, igual aos livros!

-00-

-Hum... Vejamos... –Murmurou Marie olhando para uma placa e para dois caminhos diferentes. –Que caminho você sugere Lucca?

"Com certeza aquele que não te leva ao hospício"

-Ok, então deve ser o caminho da esquerda né? – Ela perguntou a figura ao lado, recebendo um meneio de cabeça como afirmação. –Certo! Então vamos! A aventura nos espera!

Ela andou por um bom tempo pela estrada de terra e campos de lavanda, o agradável cheiro impregnando o ar.

"... Tem uma estação logo em frente"- Seu amigo imaginário, Lucca, falou, apontando para um antigo poste com a pintura descascando – "Talvez seja bom você pegar um, assim você pode ir a uma cidade cheia de pessoas!"

-Eu não gosto de cidades, barulhentas demais. –Respondeu Marie. –Além disso, os campos são muito bonitos, a cidade é muito monótona com todas aquelas construções cinzentas.

"Marie você deveria ir, assim tem maior chance de você fazer mais amigos além de mim, o que não conta"

-Geez... Lucca, às vezes eu me pergunto por que você insiste tanto que eu faça novos amigos, não que eu seja antissocial, mas...

"Eu me preocupo" – Respondeu. –"Você não pode viver em um mundo isolado como esse, não é saudável, isso impede você de amadurecer como pessoa".

-Ah... Mas são as pessoas que não querem fazer amizade comigo por eu ser estranha, mas eu tento viu? –Respondeu Marie.

"Marie..." –Lucca arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Com licença. –Uma voz pigarreou.

-Hum?

Marie encarou o recém chegado, um homem de longas madeixas de um amarelo pálido com duas pintas(?) em sua testa, puxando uma mala de rodinhas e segurando uma carta e um buquê de flores de lavanda.

-Sim? O que deseja? –Perguntou Marie com um grande sorriso, enquanto o home parecia levemente desconfortável.

-Você por acaso saberia dizer onde fica a estação de ônibus?

-É só seguir esse caminho reto.

-Oh... Eu vejo, muito obrigado.

-Você gostaria que eu te ajudasse a carregar as suas coisas? Eu também estou indo para lá! –Ofereceu-se Marie. –Ah! A propósito, o meu nome é Marie! E o seu?

-...Shion.

-Certo Shion, eu vou te ajudar a segurar o buque tá?

-... Fique a vontade. –Respondeu o homem, como se ele quisesse se livrar do buquê.

"Que estranho, por que ele gostaria de se livrar de um buque de flores tão bonito como esse?" – Perguntou Lucca.

-É por que ele vem acompanhado dessa carta estranha. –Respondeu Shion, como se tivesse ouvido, para a surpresa de Marie e Lucca.

"Heim?"

-Shion... Você consegue ver o Lucca?

-Lucca? Que nome... Incomum. – Ele respondeu, piscando em confusão. – E... Como assim? Não há um rapaz do seu lado?

"Você consegue me ver? Quer dizer, além da Marie ninguém mais consegue me ver".

Shion arregalou os olhos em surpresa e apreensão.

-Ei Lucca, você é um fantasma e nunca me contou? –Falou Marie fazendo beicinho.

"Até onde nos ensinaram eu duvido que eu seja um fantasma" –Respondeu – "Nós nos encontramos quando ambos éramos crianças e duvido que fantasmas cresçam como pessoas normais"

-Hum... É verdade – Concordou Marie. – Mas como essa pessoa consegue te enxergar.

-E-Eu não estou vendo nada de anormal. – Disse ele apressadamente, pegando o buquê das mãos dela. –Ah! Muito obrigado por se oferecer por me levar até o ponto, mas eu acho que mudei de ideia e vou pegar outro caminho.

-Hum? Por que?

-N-Nenhum motivo em especial, adeus! –Disse, afobado, correndo como diabo fugindo da cruz.

-Acho que o assustamos.

"Mas por que ele ficou com medo? Será que achou que eu era um fantasma?"

-Mesmo que você fosse um você não é muito intimidador Lucca.

"Retire o que você disse, eu cosigo parecer bem assustador!" –Replicou ele com um meio sorriso.

-Boo! Hahahha, eu duvido muito! –Respondeu ela começando a correr. – Você não me pega!

"É o que vamos ver!" – Ele sorriu, começando a correr atrás dela.

-00-

-Aqui está, você pode ficar com o meu lanche moça.

-Peter! Eu já disse para você não fazer isso! –a mãe do garotinho deu bronca, olhando para a garota esfarrapada a sua frente, franzindo o cenho levemente.

Ela tinha uma pele morena amendoada, de cabelos grandes e ondulados da cor do carvão enquanto seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade cinza. O nariz arrebitado e pequeno, lábios proporcionais e rosto assimétrico. Baixa e magra a ponto de alguns ossos serem visíveis. Peito mediano, quadril largo e bunda grande, sem dúvida uma beleza escondida pelas condições duras em que vivia.

-...Obrigado. –Agradeceu quietamente, se levantando e indo ao beco onde normalmente vivia.

Ela tinha sido abandonada quando nasceu. Crescendo nas ruas de Nova York e se virando quando podia, sua casa atualmente sendo uma caixa enorme de papelão que ela teve a sorte de encontrar.

"Preciso achar algo sólido ou para cobrir minha atual morada" –Pensou se sentando perto da caixa e mordiscando o enorme sanduíche. – "Se chover vai desmanchá-la"

-Aurora.

Aurora se virou para um velhinho que saia da caixa ao lado. Parecia velho e exausto demais, com os ossos mostrando com tamanha evidência que não seria difícil confundi-lo com um esqueleto.

A garota, Aurora, apenas meneou a cabeça e partiu o seu lanche ao meio, entregando o pedaço nas mãos do outro que mordiscava lentamente, como se quisesse apreciar o alimento por mais tempo.

Ela recomeçou a comer, ambos em silêncio.

Aurora era muito apática para várias coisas já que cresceu em um ambiente inóspito, sendo os mendigos que viviam com ela naquele beco, o mais próximos de familiares que ela tinha, tendo uma regra entre eles de um ajudar o outro quando fosse necessário para a sobrevivência de todos.

-Tem um som de algo sendo puxado perto daqui. –Disse outro mendigo, saindo de sua morada, encarando a única entrada do beco.

Havia uma espécie de veículo estranho, puxado por cavalos do lado de fora, parando bruscamente enquanto uma figura uniformizada saía da porta segurando um buquê de cravos em uma mão, e um envelope em outra.

-Por acaso você seria a senhorita Aurora? –Perguntou o estranho recém-chegado.

-00-

Uma figura de pele ligeiramente morena, olhos e cabelos negros e lisos até as costas preso em um rabo de cavalo andava pela rua estreita. De altura mediana, com pouco busto e uma marca em seu pulso a garota empurrava os seus óculos de lentes que escurecem até encostar-se ao começo do nariz, olhando para todos os lados para verificar se alguém estava a seguindo.

Erika Erikdaught parecia uma pessoa normal, mas estava longe disso, de passo furtivo e disposição arisca, a garota era filha de um dos chefes das gangues locais, então inimigos espreitavam todos os lugares, principalmente, naquela região.

... Não que quisesse qualquer coisa com isso, já que tinha sido bem traumatizada com um evento do passado que passou por causa de seus status, então queria ficar longe disso.

-...Não que eu tenha escolha. –Murmurou subindo em cima de um muro, equilibrando-se até chegar do outro lado, pulando graciosamente no chão. –Afinal, o meu pai só me permitiu ter uma liberdade temporária, em breve eu vou ter que me juntar à gangue, quer eu queira ou não.

Suspirou.

-Como eu adoraria ser livre... –Sussurrou olhando para o céu que estava começando a se escurecer.

-00-

Era melhor ela voltar, já tinha pegado os livros que queria, e o céu tinha clareado, surpreendentemente sendo possível até ver as estrelas que normalmente eram ocultas pela poluição.

-O que é aquilo? –Perguntou-se quando viu uma carruagem estacionada em frente a sua casa, com um estranho uniformizado segurando um buquê de margaridas e um envelope branco.

O estranho pareceu sentir o seu olhar e se virou em sua direção, dando passos curtos enquanto vazia uma mesura, estendendo o buque em sua direção.

-Por acaso você seria a senhorita Alice Wood?

-Sim? – confirmou com certa relutância.

-Esse buque de flores e essa carta são destinadas a senhorita.

-...Isso é uma piada? –Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, mas pegando o buque de qualquer forma.

-Não senhorita, não é. –Negou o estranho. – Bom, agora eu preciso ir, cuide bem das flores!

-00-

-Ah... Já é bem tarde, ainda bem que encontramos esse depósito abandonado. – Disse Marie limpando um antigo banco de pedra, colocando sua bolsa e deitando-se.

"É, mas é melhor nós encontrarmos outro lugar pela manhã, esse lugar não parece seguro".

-Relaxa Lucca, vai estar tudo bem. – Replica Marie se ajeitando para dormir quando ela ouvi o barulho de alguém batendo na porta. –Hum? Quem será?

Ela se levantou em um pulo, andando até a porta meio arruinada, se deparando com uma figura uniformizada segurando um buque de lavanda.

-Senhorita Marie Cécile Roussillon?

-Sim, sou eu.

-Esse buque e essa carta são para você.

-Oh! Que lindo! –Disse ela pegando as delicadas flores e sentindo o seu delicado aroma. –Obrigado!

-Disponha senhorita. –Respondeu o estranho. –Agora peço licença já que preciso retornar, mesmo nós não podemos ficar muito tempo do "lado de fora"

-Que incrível Lucca! Nós vamos juntos!

"Huh..."

-Oh que surpresa ver um habitante aqui. –Respondeu a figura uniformizada encarando(ao menos ela pensava que sim, já que ele estava usando máscara). –Suponho que fisicamente você não esteja aqui.

-Hum? O que você quer dizer com isso? –Perguntou Marie com um olhar curioso.

-Em breve a senhorita vai descobrir. –Disse o estranho entrando na carruagem e desaparecendo de vista.

-00-

Quando Jane chegou em casa ela estranhou a figura à sua porta, segurando um belíssimo buque de rosas, e parado feito estátua.

-...Desculpe, mas quem é você?

-O entregador. –Respondeu a figura se curvando em um cumprimento. – Esse buque de rosas e essa carta são destinados à senhorita.

-Flores? –Ela pegou o buque, olhando o belo arranjo com cuidado.

Aquelas deveriam ser as rosas mais lindas que já vira na vida, de certa forma, a sua beleza parecia até surreal.

-Sim, belíssimas flores escolhidas a dedo pelo mestre.

-Um momento. – Respondeu Jane de forma desconfiada. – Isso não é presente de pretendentes ou algo do gênero não é? A minha tia não está envolvida certo?

-Não, meu mestre não tem intenções do gênero. –Confirmou a figura. –É um presente muito importante.

-... Por que ele me escolheu? Eu o conheço?

-Hum... Não, ele escolheu pessoas aleatoriamente para dar essa chance.

-Chance? Que chance?

-Assim que ler a carta vai entender.

-00-

Aurora encarou a figura a sua frente com a testa franzida e muita desconfiança já que a figura uniformizada a lembrava de guardas.

E ela nunca se dava bem com guardas.

-Senhorita, eu lhe asseguro que não desejo lhe fazer mal. –Falou a figura como se pudesse ler os seus pensamentos. – Só estou aqui para lhe entregar esse buque e essa carta.

-...

Aurora olha com desconfiança por mais um tempo mas decide aceitar, afinal, ganhar algo quando você não tem nada é uma preciosidade e oportunidade única.

-...Como a senhorita não consegue ler eu vou dizer qual é o conteúdo da carta. –Pigarreou.

"Senhorita Aurora"

"Você está convidada a ir ao mundo além da ilusão e do real"

"Um trem estará disponível no horário de 2:00 e 14:00 todo o dia para a senhorita embarcar, não é possível recusar uma oportunidade como essa"

-00-

-Cloc cloc-

-É impressão minha ou eu estou ouvindo barulho de cascos? –sussurrou Erika olhando de um lado para o outro, mas não avistando ninguém.

Para falar a verdade, a rua estava estranhamente deserta.

"Devo estar ficando paranoica" – Pensou, mas mesmo assim não baixou a guarda.

-Senhorita. –Sussurrou uma voz atrás dela, o que a fez pular e se virar rapidamente.

-Quem é você?!

-Peço desculpas por tê-la assustado . –Disse o estranho com uma mesura, estendendo o buque de jasmins. –Estou aqui para entregar esse buque e essa carta.

-...Se isso for algum truque.

-Não é nenhum truque senhorita. –Negou o estranho. –Isso é apenas um convite formal para a senhorita visitar o mundo além das vistas e do entendimento.

-...Que diabos você está falando?

-A senhorita vai entender assim que pegar o trem. –Respondeu a figura misteriosamente. –Agora, se me der licença, eu devo retornar ao lugar de onde vim.

-O que você...!

De repente a paisagem começou a se distorcer, e uma carruagem apareceu para o seu espanto.

O estranho entrou no veículo e a paisagem começou a se distorcer novamente, fazendo com que a estranha aparição sumisse e a rua ficasse repleta de pessoas.

O que era aquilo?

E o que seria esse mundo "além da ilusão"?

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000-**

**ERGH! Desculpa por demorar tanto! Bloqueio! X_x**

**Ok, recapitulando quem entrou:**

**Albafica: Alice Wood**

**Dégel: Jane Brandford**

**Kardia: Erika Erikdaught**

**Shion: Marie Cécile Roussillon**

**Dohko: Aurora**

**? : Rosemary Collins**

**OBS: É, eu sei que eu tinha dito que não ia colocar nenhum par original mas HASHSHAHAHS, sei lá, parece eu não consigo não fazer isso assim como criar Leon/Refas da vida XD**

**Próximo capítulo elas vão entrar no trem e o Shion apareceu nesse capítulo! 8D**

**...**

**Reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly**-HAHAHA, sem problema, eu sei como é XD

E cara, fagulhas para todo lugar MAHAHHAA, sem problema, pode pegar no meu pé, eu seu que preciso atualizar as outras, mas ugh, bloqueio!

Ah, e espero que você não se importe de eu ter mudado livraria para biblioteca, é que depois de eu ter visto que eu errei após várias páginas escritas eu fiquei como Nope, não vou reescrever toda a estrutura.

**Mache-san-** Dohko tem a paciência de um santo e o carisma lá nas alturas, ele vai dar um jeito de alguma forma XD, hahahaha

Ah! E se você quiser pode me chamar de Elhienn, todos me chamam assim hehehe~

**Notte di Luce**- Ah então foi sem querer? Oh bem, eu dei nome ao seu personagem já que você não deu nenhum, espero que não se importe .

**Lune Kuruta**- Hahaah, fazer o que, você sempre escreve personagens interessantes XD(De todas as fichas que você me enviou a Monica se tornou a minha favorita!)

Ah, os personagens que eu mencionei se chamam Nageki e Nanaki, são de um game chamado "Hatoful Boyfriend", não dá para explicar que aspecto eles tem de similar com a sua personagem por que tem muito spoiler envolvido ^^*gota*


	3. Chapter 3

"À senhorita Alice Wood"

"Você está sendo convidada a passar um tempo no mundo além da ilusão, onde poderá pegar um trem às 03:00 ou 15:00"

-Isso é algum tipo de piada de mau gosto? –Perguntou-se Alice, deitada em sua cama, lendo a carta enquanto o buque que recebera estava em um vaso com água ao lado de sua cama.

Era um trote estúpido, provavelmente planejado por algum colega seu já que ela gostava de assuntos relacionados a contos de fantasia.

"Humph, e essa brincadeira foi mal feita" –Pensou rolando os olhos – "Eles colocaram o horário mas não colocaram o suposto lugar onde eu deveria ir? Que idiotice..."

Apesar de ter pensado nisso não pode evitar olhar para o relógio fixado na parede.

02:00

Faltava 1 hora até o horário combinado.

**-00-**

-Ah! Eu mal posso esperar! De acordo com o relógio da loja de conveniência o meu trem vai chegar daqui a pouco! –Falou Marie com entusiasmo.

"É, mas a carta não dizia onde era a estação".

-Ah, sem problemas! – Marie meneia a cabeça. – Nós vamos conseguir! Tenho certeza!

"Huh..."

-Lucca? O que foi? Algum problema?

"O lugar... Parece mais distorcido que o normal".

-Ah, é mesmo, você vive comentando como você vê o mundo oscilando e sempre vê uma porta no meio do nada, perto de você não é?

"Sim"

-Você sabe que porta é essa? Eu pelo menos não a vejo.

"Não tenho total certeza" –Lucca responde com certa hesitação. –"Tenho a sensação que vim dessa porta, mas nunca senti vontade de voltar".

-É mesmo? Por quê? Nunca sentiu curiosidade? –Questionou Marie balançando as pernas enquanto sentava em um banco de pedra.

"Eu... Tenho um desejo enorme de viver nesse mundo" – Ele respondeu, com uma expressão que indicava tristeza e curiosidade. –"No entanto eu tenho a sensação que esse forte desejo não é meu, e sim de outra pessoa".

-Hum... Desculpe, mas eu não entendi.

"Nem mesmo eu entendo" –Lucca sorriu e virou o rosto para que Marie não visse uma lágrima caindo de seus olhos.

**-00-**

Erika encarou o papel em suas mãos com a mesma expressão séria e indiferente embora suas mãos apertassem o papel em suas mãos com força, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Honestamente a carta era absurda e suspeita devido as suas circunstâncias, mas depois do bizarro evento que presenciou no dia anterior a fez dar acreditar nas estranhas palavras escritas no papel.

-E mesmo que seja um trote isso vale a pena. –Sussurrou, correndo rapidamente para seus armários e enfiando várias coisas em sua mala.

Essa era uma oportunidade única de conseguir se livrar da gaiola que vivia.

**-00-**

Aurora olhava o buque que recebera com a maior atenção, deslizando os dedos sobre as delicadas pétalas enquanto tentava se cobrir o máximo que podia da chuva torrencial.

Ela não tinha entendido muito bem as palavras do estranho, mas apreciava o presente já que na possuía quase nada, ainda mais coisas bonitas, sendo que o mais próximo disso seria o pano sujo que usava como cobertor.

Growl~

Ela pressionou o estômago.

Estava faminta e seu corpo tremia por causa do frio.

"Eu poderia aguentar esse frio por mais um tempo, mas esse frio..."

Ela se deitou, encolhida, segurando o buque perto de si com uma mão e a carta com a outra.

-Tick tick-

Faltava pouco tempo para 02: 00...

**-00-**

-Um trem é? –Jane murmurou, encarando a carta, enquanto preparava uma pequena maleta.

Ela estava a fim de espairecer e aquela viagem parecia exatamente o que precisava, já que poderia ficar longe da sua tia e também para relaxar durante esse período de férias.

-Bom... A carta não indica o local do trem. – Racionaliza, olhando para a carta. –Provavelmente vai vir aquele estranho de carruagem para me pegar e levar até lá.

-Pi Pi Pi-

-Ah! O alarme do horário! É melhor eu desl... Mas o que é isso?!

-00-

Alice piscou uma, duas, e três vezes.

Estava em uma plataforma branca que possuía um relógio dourado, bancos e um trem colossal de portas abertas, parado na estação.

"Como eu vim parar aqui?" –Perguntou-se confusa, dando um beliscão no braço e confirmando que não estava em um sonho.

Era estranho... Em um momento estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama relendo a carta, e em outro... As coisas ao seu redor se distorceram e ela se encontrou em um lugar estranho.

Tinha certa curiosidade em entrar, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio.

Aquilo era fantástico demais, mas isso não era um conto de fadas então ela não poderia saber se o final seria feliz.

"Ah... Dane-se" – Pensou olhando de um lado para o outro, constatando que não havia nenhuma saída. –"Não parece ter uma forma de sair daqui, então é melhor entrar e checar".

Ainda assim hesitou um pouco, o coração batendo rapidamente enquanto entrava no trem.

O lugar tinha certo ar de antigo e também de elegância. Os assentos eram largos, macios e forrados por um tecido de seda vinha, o teto, um vitral com desenhos coloridos de pássaros e postes com apoio espalhados pelo local.

- O que... É isso? –Alice arregalou os olhos, mesmerizada.

Ela pousou a mão no assento, sentando-se e sentindo confortável.

-Click-

"O trem está pronto para partir"

- Eh?!

-00-

Isso só podia ser uma pegadinha.

Em um momento ela estava abrindo a porta de casa para sair, e no instante seguinte...

-Por que eu estou em uma estação de trem?!

Erika começou a correr de um lado para o outro na plataforma, mas cada vez que fazia isso alguma coisa acontecia e ela voltava ao ponto inicial, onde havia o grande relógio e a sua mala.

-Não tem jeito... –Chacoalhou a cabeça, pegando a mala e encarando o trem.

Ela deu um sorriso cansado, porém esperançoso.

Talvez aquela fosse a sua chance de ser livre não é? Bom, ela deveria aproveitar!

E assim, a passos firmes, ela entrou dentro do vagão, avistando poltronas com assentos parecido com colchões de água e o chão de uma tonalidade azul, com pinturas de peixes no chão, que se afastavam quando ela pisava, como se quisessem evitar ser esmagados.

-Que... Incrível! – Ela murmurou, de forma deslumbrada.

-Essa deve ser a primeira vez que vejo você sorrindo. –Disse uma voz abrindo uma porta dentro do vagão.

-Quem...?

-00-

-Nossa... Que legal! De repente esse grande trem apareceu! –Marie começou a pular de um lado para o outro como uma criança ganhando um presente no dia de natal.

-Klack-

-Hum? –Ela piscou quando ouviu o pequeno barulho, olhando para o lado e avistando uma figura familiar, sentada no banco. –Shion!

O rapaz virou-se automaticamente e empalideceu quando a reconheceu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou a garota.

-Sou eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta. –Respondeu ele estupefato. –O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?!

-Ah! Eu recebi uma carta e buque de flores e... –Ela começou a falar quando notou o rapaz segurando um buque e um envelope similar ao dela. –Igual ao seu!

-Você também recebeu um? –Perguntou ele arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim! –Respondeu ela com um largo sorriso, para depois desviar a atenção para o trem colossal. –Ei, você sabe alguma coisa sobre esse trem?

-... Só sei que ele aparecesse do nada em certo horário e se mantém aqui até acabar a hora. –Respondeu ele com desconforto. –Na primeira vez que ele apareceu eu fiquei um bom tempo parado, então o trem e esse lugar desapareceram e eu me vi de volta onde estava.

-Eh? Por que você não entrou?

-Por que eu não quero nada com essa bizarrice! –Disse ele massageando as têmporas. –Eu odeio ser taxado de esquisito e já me puseram até no hospício pelas coisas que vejo.

-Ah então você consegue ver também? Que legal!

-Não tem nada de legal. –Replicou Shion com uma aura negra ao se lembrar de todas as vezes que as pessoas o olharam de forma estranha.

-Não seja assim! –Falou Marie pegando a mão dele e começando a arrastá-lo até a locomotiva. – Não há ninguém para lhe julgar então por que não tentamos entrar no trem e dar uma olhada? Estou morrendo de curiosidade!

-O que? Não! Mas nem pensar! –Falou ele entrando em pânico, tentando escapar sem sucesso enquanto a energética garota começava a puxá-lo. –EU NÃO QUERO NADA COM ESSAS COISAS ESTRANHAS!NÃOOOOOOO!  
** -00-**

"Marie? Onde você está?" – Perguntou Lucca entrando em pânico.

Em um segundo a garota estava do seu lado, tagarelando alegremente como sempre, e em outro... Ela tinha sumido do nada, em pleno ar!

"Como pode... Eu sempre estou de olho nela, então não teria como ela ter desaparecido sem deixar pistas!"

Ele começou a andar em círculos, tentando pensar em algum detalhe que ele deixara escapar.

"Ela... Estava andando como sempre... Não há ninguém aqui e nós estávamos em campo aberto... Ninguém a raptou, mas mesmo assim..."

Ah! Não tinha jeito, não importasse como, ele não conseguia arranjar uma explicação para o que tinha acontecido!

A não ser...

"A carta e o buque!" – Disse ele em um estalo.

A carta continha uma mensagem estranha sobre um mundo além da ilusão não era? E sobre um trem esquisito em um certo horário também.

"Talvez ela tenha parado nesse lugar esquisito?" – Perguntou-se a si mesmo, caminhando como sempre quando avistou a porta.

A porta que ficava no meio do nada.

"O lugar que eu vim... Será que é o mesmo que a carta mencionou?" – Lucca ponderou, colocando a mão de forma hesitante na maçaneta. – "... Bom, só tem um jeito de descobrir".

**-00-**

Aurora deu vários passos para trás quando avistou o imenso trem, assustada com o tamanho e com o som da locomotiva.

Como tinha parado ali? E como faria para fugir?

Ela segurou a carta e o buque com força e começou a correr desesperadamente de um lado para o outro procurando pela saída ou por alguma coisa que indicasse que estava em um lugar conhecido, em um lugar "seguro".

"Que lugar estranho é esse?" – Pensou, correndo desesperadamente pela estação.

"Um trem irá buscá-la"

Ela parou.

O estranho de uniforme que a visitou... Ele tinha mencionado um "trem" ou coisa parecida não é?

Ela voltou o olhar para a estranha e barulhenta máquina.

Então aquilo era um trem?

Com o coração batendo a passos acelerados Aurora se aproximou da locomotiva, colocando a cabeça de forma hesitante, vendo redes amarradas a postes de madeira e o local coberto de folhagens e flores de todos os tipos.

-Que... Lindo... –Sussurrou, entrando com mais segurança e tocando uma orquídea perto da porta.

-Click-

-Huh?! –Ela se virou tentando abrir a porta.

-Não adianta, ela não vai abrir. –Falou uma voz, pertencente a alguém deitado em uma das redes, um chapéu cobrindo a sua face.

Aurora se virou e olhou para o estranho com desconfiança, deslizando para um dos cantos do trem.

-Ei, não precisa ter medo. –O estranho deu uma risada amistosa. –Estamos no mesmo barco, acabei de entrar!

-...

-Meu nome é Dohko, e o seu? –Perguntou ele estendendo a mão, o que fez com que Aurora se encolhesse ainda mais em seu canto.

-...

- Oh, você também recebeu um buque de flores? – Ele continuou, parecendo não se incomodar com o tratamento silencioso. –Então você também foi convidada é? Que sorte a sua!

-...

-Você está com a sua carta? –Perguntou ele tirando um envelope dos bolsos e mostrando para ela.

Aurora estava se sentindo um pouco intimidada, então pegou o envelope rapidamente e mostrou para o estranho, esperando que assim, ele parasse de incomodá-la.

-Opa você tem um! –Disse ele de forma animada. –Você sabia que esses envelopes dão o direito de você entrar em um quarto só para você? Descobri agora pouco! Tem até uma banheira no quarto para você tomar banho!

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Olha... Não me leva a mal, mas você está precisando urgentemente de um banho quente. –Ele respondeu dando uma leve risada. – Você está ensopada e provavelmente morrendo de frio, vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito.

-...Não, obrigado.

-Ah, então você fala. –Ele meneou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de pegá-la nos braços, para a surpresa da garota. –Desculpa, apesar de eu ter entrado recentemente na faculdade de medicina o meu professor me fez dizer aquela jura de sempre ajudar um paciente, então não posso deixá-la pegar uma pneumonia!

-ME PONHA NO CHÃO!

**-00-**

Isso era uma situação que você não veria todo o dia.

Jane estava encarando a imensa locomotiva a sua frente sem saber exatamente como reagir.

É... Isso definitivamente era algo que não se via todo dia.

Não é como se ela nunca tivesse visto um trem ou uma locomotiva antes, mas dessa proporção e do nada, enquanto ela estava de pé, em uma plataforma sem ninguém com certeza era algo além do inimaginável.

Isso atiçava a sua curiosidade.

Jane entrou com calma, mas ficou surpresa com o que viu.

O chão tinha uma superfície espelhada com vários pontos brilhantes, com imensas poltronas reclináveis e mesas ao lado, cada uma possuindo uma lamparina com entalhes de animais aquáticos.

E também... Um homem sentado em uma das poltronas lendo um livro.

"Vamos Jane, você é praticamente considerada um Sherlock Holmes onde você trabalha" – Ela pensou dando um passo decisivo, não ouvindo o barulho da porta se fechando atrás de si. "Comece a investigar!"

- Com licença. –Pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção do estranho.

**-00-**

Anini segurou a pequena mochila com seus poucos pertences, sentindo-se nervosa e abraçando o vaso com as flores que ganhara.

Sim, estava levando o vaso em suas mãos.

Não estranhara o trem, e quando entrou no vagão sentiu uma estranha sensação de familiaridade, como se sentisse em casa.

Suspirou e colocou a sua mochila no banco, sentando-se e observando como o trem começava a andar.

-Pai, eu entrei no trem. –Sussurrou, olhando para fora. -... Gostaria de saber o que você queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

-Flashback-

-Uma carta?

-Sim. –Ela respondeu de forma hesitante, mostrando o papel. –Ela diz algo sobre um mundo além da ilusão e um trem... Eu não sei exatamente o que é.

-Um mundo além da ilusão... –O homem sério franziu o cenho, como se isso fosse familiar. –Estranho, tenho a sensação que já vi esse mundo e esse trem antes.

-Eh?! Sério? –Perguntou, surpresa de ver alguma reação diferente vinda de seu "pai". –Quando?

-... Eu não me lembro. –Respondeu o homem com um suspiro de frustração.

-O... O que devo fazer? –Ela perguntou com certa relutância.

- Pegue esse trem. –Disse ele olhando-a com uma expressão indecifrável. –Quem sabe você descubra algo.

-Algo sobre o que? – Ela piscou, sentindo-se confusa.

-Sobre você.

**-000-**

**Peço desculpas novamente pela demora colossal, assistindo muita coisa e planejando alguns detalhes posteriores.**

**Ah! E a Rosemary, nossa ilustre ficha convidada só vai aparecer quando o par misterioso dela aparecer!**

**Dica: O par misterioso dela tem alguma relação com Anini.**

**PS: Não é a Anini. U-U**

**PS2: Fiquem de olho nas pistas iniciais, as coisas definitivamente não são o que vocês esperam :D**

**...**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Linanine- **DESCULPA POR NÃO TER RESPONDIDO DA ÚLTIMA VEZ!

Eu esqueci de moderar a sua review! T-T, Yep, a Erika não sabe o que a espera HAHAHAHA~

**Jules Heartilly- **Sim! Finalmente algo familiar nesse lugar estranho para as duas hum? XD, ah é, Lucca não é bem o que ele e Marie imaginam(o coitado nem sabe o que ele é)

Olha, para falar a verdade, o Shion estava querendo fugir dessa bizarrice, pena que a Marie arrastou ele direto para ela HAHAHHA!

**Mache-san- **UAU! Que review grande!*feliz*

Eu gostei da Aurora, e lol, desculpa, a sua outra personagem vai demorar um pouco para aparecer, o par dela precisa ser apresentado!

Nah, não iria fazer algo tão óbvio, o Lucca é o Lucca, um personagem semi-original

To vendo que todo mundo comenta da tia chata HAAHAH, lol, tudo igual e só muda de endereço não é? XD

**Lune Kuruta-** Pois é, queria um gancho porque as personagens das outras fics quase que não interagem direito(mesmo a do café, mas isso por que não dá para equilibrar muito com a quantidade absurda de pares)

E como! Até colocaram o pobre no hospício! Tadinho, ele é super são! São os outros que não enxergam!  
Ah sim~ O Lucca e os moradores do outro mundo tem um segredinho especial que com certeza vai surpreender hehhehe

É o Dohko, ele tira de letra, o cara é 100% carisma pfff...!

Um tal de Google hum? XD, Bom se você tiver algum interesse você pode procurar um "detonado" feito pela Angie Gallant, é inglês, mas pela sua lista de favoritos eu suponho que você saiba ler? ^^Ah, e a continuação, Holiday Star(que contém spoiler do primeiro jogo) você pode checar no youtube, no canal do "DavidXNewton"*apanha por falar demais*

Ouch! Desculpe, eu to viciado nesse game Hhaha, não pude resistir XD

Ah sim, no início eu estava chorando sangue, e agora... Ironicamente, o quadrado amoroso é o que flui melhor para escrever em comparação com outros pares ^^

**Notte di Luce- **Sem problema algum! É que o FF só permite enviar uma review por capítulo, por isso que você não conseguiu!

Sim, ele consegue ver o Lucca e lol, não sei porque esse nome me veio a mente, mas eu gosto dele apesar de soar feminino e o Lucca ser um garoto? XD

Todos são assim, em seu único jeito heheh~ coitado do Shion, a Marie sacaneou botando ele dentro do trem XD


	4. Chapter 4

Anini piscou várias vezes quando viu o trem.

Estava em uma estação parecida com as gravuras de livros infantis, a diferença sendo apenas que essa estação em especial ficava no meio do nada e o trem era maior do que qualquer coisa imaginável.

-Agora... Talvez eu finalmente descubra alguma coisa sobre mim. –Murmurou decidida, adentrando a locomotiva.

O local possuía assentos largos com tecido forrado de um tecido vinho e vitrais de desenhos de pássaros.

-Que lugar bonito. –Seus olhos vasculharam o local até pararem em uma figura encolhida no canto, encarando-a com um olhar desconfiado.

"Quem será essa pessoa? Alguém como eu? Ou será que ela pertence a esse mundo da ilusão?"

-Hum... Com licença?

-...

- Er... Você por acaso é alguém que vem do mundo além da ilusão?

Mais silencio.

-Eu... Recebi essa carta e um buque de flores. –Anini hesitou um pouco, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com o silêncio da outra pessoa.

Após algum tempo e relutância a desconhecida mostrou o envelope, confirmando que ela também havia sido convidada.

-Ah! Então você é como eu. –Anini suspirou aliviada. –Meu nome é Anini, e o seu?

-...

-Entendo. –A garota de olhos ametistas deu um meio sorriso, já acostumada com o tratamento silencioso. – Bem, eu vou dar uma explorada, se eu descobrir algo eu te aviso ok?

**-00-**

O estranho de cabelos longos e óculos abaixou o livro que estava lendo, encarando Jane que devolveu o olhar.

-Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas. –Disse Jane, direto ao ponto. – Isso o incomodaria?

-Não. –Ele respondeu, colocando o livro na mesa e tirando os óculos. –Desde que a senhorita também responda as minhas perguntas.

-Sem problemas. – Retrucou Jane dando de ombros.

- Sugiro que se sente. –Indicou o homem.

Jane hesitou por um momento, mas fez como o homem pediu.

-Muito bem, primeiramente vamos nos apresentar. – Disse o desconhecido fazendo uma pequena mesura. – Meu nome é Dégel.

-... Jane Brandford.

-Jane Brandford... –Murmurou Dégel. –Devo dizer que não conheço ninguém com esse nome em meu mundo... E eu conheço muitas pessoas.

- Talvez eu faça parte das pessoas que você não conheça.

-... Eu conheço todas que são importantes. –Respondeu o homem com uma expressão séria. –Ao menos, todos que são importantes o suficiente para frequentar esse trem.

**-00-**

-Quem... É você? –Erika piscou várias vezes, encarando o rapaz de melenas azuis a sua frente.

- Ah... Assim você me fere. –Disse o rapaz dando uma gargalhada estrondosa depois de encará-la com um olhar feroz.

- Eu não sei quem é você. –Erika franziu o cenho. – Se tem algo a dizer diga logo.

-Geez... Querendo sempre as coisas diretas ao ponto, mas quando as pessoas perguntam para você a senhorita faz rodeios e fala coisas desconexas.

Erika revirou os olhos, decidindo que não tinha paciência para ouvir o estranho, se virando e fazendo menção de sair do vagão.

-Ah, tá tirando uma com a minha cara né? –Rosnou o estranho segurando-a pelo braço e fazendo com que ela se virasse. – Erika Erikdaught, filha do chefe de uma das gangues mais conhecidas certo?

-Como...? – Erika arregalou os olhos.

Como em um lugar como esse ela conseguiu encontrar um estranho que sabia quem ela era?

-Nossa, até que enfim uma reação diferente de uma expressão de estátua! –Disse ele com sarcasmo. – Devo dizer que é a primeira vez, e Deus sabe como eu tentei!

-Quem é você? –Ela perguntou, sentindo-se apreensiva.

-... Você não lembra realmente quem eu sou?

-... Não.

-To vendo que é verdade quando dizem que você é uma criatura fria e que não liga pra ninguém. – Ele resmungou coçando a cabeça em frustração, para depois olhá-la nos olhos. – Meu nome é Kárdia, tá lembrando agora?

-...Não.

-Ack! Ok, eu sou... Da gague rival, segundo filho do chefe. –Respondeu Kárdia encarando-a com tédio.

-O que você quer? –Perguntou ela livrando o braço e dando passos para traz, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-Liberdade.

-Hum?

-É, nós nunca nos damos bem, mas nesse ponto nós sempre concordamos. –Falou Kárdia arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...

-Bom, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Hum?

-Essa deve ser a... Décima vez que visito esse mundo? –Ele contou nos dedos. - ... Eu não me lembro de tê-la visto antes, então o que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu...

-Olha, nós nunca fomos muito próximos. – Kárdia rolou os olhos. –Mas sou a única pessoa que te conhece.

-... Recebi uma carta e um buque.

-Ah, então você foi convidada assim como eu. –Murmurou ele com interesse. –Certo, por quem?

-Não sei, a carta não diz nada.

-Hum... – Murmurou o rapaz com desinteresse. – Heh, vamos descobrir quando chegarmos.

-... Aonde você vai? –Erika perguntou quando ele abriu a porta que dava para outro vagão.

-Ao meu quarto descansar. –Respondeu. –Ah! E dica, você provavelmente deve ter um quarto também, se você estiver com a sua carta provavelmente vai conseguir entrar.

**-00-**

-TCHA!-

-Seu louco! –Berrou Aurora irritada quando foi jogada dentro da banheira de água quente.

-Desculpa! –Ele se desculpou. –Eu tropecei sem querer! Se bem que... Bom, as suas roupas também precisam de um "banho" né?

-... Sai daqui e me deixa em paz!

-Ok, desculpa, eu estou indo. –Disse ele fazendo sinal de paz. – Te espero do lado de fora.

-EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME ESPERE!

-Ei, a carta que eu recebi tinha instruções para cuidar de uma garota com a sua descrição já que não sabia ler. –Ele falou fazendo sinal de paz. – Então é melhor obedecê-la, não é toda vez que se tem uma oportunidade como essa!

-...

-Oh certo, tome. –Disse ele pegando algo na sua mochila e colocando nas mãos da garota. -... Normalmente não recomendaria comer enquanto se toma banho, mas você está puro osso.

Aurora pegou o embrulho e abriu com cuidado, se deparando com um hambúrguer apetitoso.

-Comprei no McDonalds antes de vir para cá. –Disse ele dando uma piscada. –Aproveite!

Dohko apenas deu um sorriso amistoso em sua direção, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aurora ficou um bom tempo encarando a porta sem saber como reagir, mas um grunhido vindo de seu estômago fez com que voltasse a realidade e ao lanche em suas mãos.

Ele tinha um cheiro bom, e ela sempre teve vontade de comer o tal lanche já que ela sentia o cheiro quando as pessoas passavam na rua.

Deu uma dentada e começou a mastigar devagar, seus olhos arregalando quando sentiu pela primeira vez o delicioso sabor.

"Isso é muito bom" – Pensou enquanto dava outra mordida de forma animada – "... Suponho que deva agradecer, afinal, esse lanche é bem caro"

**-00-**

-Eu não acredito que estou aqui, Eu não... –Shion começou a xingar, massageando as têmporas em sinal de profunda irritação.

-Relaxa Shion! Esses vagões são lindos, confortáveis e estamos indo em uma viagem mágica! – Falou Marie animadamente, pulando no assento.

-... Eu não quero nada haver com essa loucura! Quero me manter são!

-Você é são. – Marie replicou parando por um segundo.

-... Você está aceitando bem essa situação bizarra.

-Bom... É algo incomum e eu acho a vida normal um tédio. –Respondeu Marie, se enterrando no puff. – Sabe, é que nem Harry Potter!

- Você não deveria ter uma visão tão idealizada de uma aventura em outro mundo. – Disse Shion meneando a cabeça negativamente. –Você não sabe que espécie de perigos podem haver nesse outro mundo.

-Ou coisas divertidas!

-... Você só pensa positivamente?

-Sim, há algum problema em pensar em coisas boas? –Ela perguntou, piscando de forma curiosa.

- Nenhum, mas... Pensar no que pode dar errado ajuda a não ser pego de surpresa.

-É um pensamento paranoico e bem pessimista.

-Eu fui internado várias vezes por causa do que eu consigo enxergar. – O rapaz respondeu, rolando os olhos. –Forçado a tomar remédios quando não estou doente... Isso acaba com o equilíbrio mental de qualquer um!

-... Acho que você precisa se acalmar. – Disse Marie dando um tapinha amigável em suas costas. – Eu não vou te julgar porque vejo as mesmas coisas e também porque não ligo e nem vou te botar no hospício.

-...

-Pode se abrir e falar a vontade, você está livre para ser quem você quer ser perto de mim!

-...

-Oii~ Terra chamando Shion?

-...

-Xii... Acho que deu pane no sistema. – Riu Marie enquanto o rapaz se afastava aos poucos, encarando a parede do vagão de forma desconfortável. –Certo, eu vou dar uma voltinha por aí, também vou checar para ver onde o Lucca se meteu ok?

**-00-**

-Importante? –Repetiu Jane.

-Exato.

-... Heh. – Ela permitiu-se dar um sorriso, tendo vontade de rir do que o home dissera.

Ela estava longe de ser importante, mesmo no mundo dela a vida que levava era bem normal, às vezes sendo quase ao ponto do tédio.

- Eu estou longe de ser importante. –Balançou a cabeça. – Eu levo uma vida bem comum do lugar de onde venho.

- Do lugar... Um momento. –Dégel pausou. –Você é do "Mundo Real"?

-Sim.

-Então está explicado. – Ele deu um longo suspiro, a sua expressão ficando mais grave. –Quem lhe convidou?

-Não faço a menor ideia.

-...

"Por que importa tanto assim saber quem me convidou?" –Pensou Jane intrigada. –"E também... Por que esse homem está com uma expressão tão grave? Será que há algum problema com esse outro mundo?".

-Há algum perigo nesse outro mundo?

-...Perigo eu não diria. – Ele respondeu. –Mas... Esse mundo não é para os que vivem na realidade, somente desiludidos gostariam de ficar em um lugar como esse.

- Então posso supor que o senhor seja um desses desiludidos?

-Talvez. – Dégel deu de ombros, apesar de seu perfil sério e postura ereta a fazia duvidar que esse fosse o caso. – De qualquer forma a senhorita não deveria estar aqui.

-Oh? E isso por que...?

- O seu olhar é forte. – Ele respondeu, olhando-a de forma penetrante. –Uma pessoa assim não pertence a esse lugar.

**-00-**

Quando Anini abriu o próximo vagão, após o corredor de portas ela se trombou com uma garota baixinha.

-Ah! Desculpe! –Anini se curvou levemente.

-Sem problemas! –Respondeu a recém-chegada com energia.

-Oh! Você tem uma carta! –Notou.

-E você também! –Replicou a outra com animação. –Então você também foi convidada né?

-S-Sim. –Anini abriu um sorriso, surpresa e contente de encontrar alguém tão amigável quanto à pessoa a sua frente. –Meu nome é Anini.

-Anini? Legal! Eu sou Marie, muito prazer!

-O prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu cumprimentando-a com um aperto de mão. –Ah... Peço desculpas por ser uma pergunta repentina, mas gostaria de perguntar o que você sabe sobre esse trem ou sobre essa carta.

-Nadinha de nada. –Marie disse meneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Hum... Eu também tenho uma pergunta a fazer.

-Pode perguntar.

-Você viu uma pessoa chamada Lucca? Ele é da nossa idade.

-"Ele"?

-É, é que esse é o nome que eu dei a ele.

-Hum... Desculpe, eu não vi.

-Oh... Obrigado. –A voz dela pareceu menos animada e até um pouco apreensiva.

-Algum problema?

-É que nós nunca nos separamos desde que éramos pequenos então estou estranhando a ausência dele.

-Bom, eu posso ajudá-la a procurar por ele.

-Sério? Muito obrigado!

-00-

-Oh você finalmente saiu!

-... Obrigado pelo lanche.

-Hehehe de nada. –Respondeu Dohko. –Como médico eu não deveria nem comprar esse tipo de coisa já que não é saudável, mas... Bom, ninguém é de ferro certo?

-...

-... Por que você está usando a toalha?

-Eu dei uma lavada nos meus trapos, mas não tenho outra roupa para usar.

-É mesmo, você veio sem muitos pertences. –Ponderou o aspirante a médico. –Bom, nesse caso eu posso te emprestar uma camiseta e o meu casaco, assim você fica mais coberta.

-...

-...Claro, depois de um banho.

-? Mas eu já tomei banho.

-Você se esqueceu de lavar o cabelo. – Ele deu risada, segurando as pontas. –Hum... Pelo visto você não deve ter visto o xampu não é? Anda, eu te ajudo a lavar o cabelo e te ensino como lavá-lo de forma adequada, já que muita gente comete o erro de passar o condicionador na raiz, o que não é muito saudável.

-... Certo.

- Hum~ Pelo visto a senhorita ainda parece incomodada com minha presença. – Ele sorriu. – Certo, a proposta da carta era de acompanhá-la por não saber ler, então eu vou te ensinar, assim você não precisará depender de mim ok?

-...

-Vou tomar isso como um sim.

**-000-**

**Olá gente!**

**Chegou pares de um lado para o outro e fico triste que a Alice teve uma participação irrisória nesse capítulo, espero poder escrever mais sobre ela nos próximos -**

**... Em compensação apareceu quase todos os pares eu suponho?**

**E nesse capítulo eu deixei mais pistas sobre o outro mundo, hehehehe~ E não liguem para o McDonalds aleatório no capítulo, sou eu que estou morrendo de vontade de comer um QuQ**

**Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, eu fiz o desenho do Lucca, quem quiser ver tem um link no meu profile, é so copiar o link e colar ok?**

**...**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Notte di Luce-** Dohko é tão espontâneo que a maioria ficaria perdidinha XD(Com exceção da doida da Marie é claro)

A Marie, com exceção da Anini, é a única alma não carrancuda pfff... Adoro ela, louquinha de pedra!

Ah, sim, parte dos mistérios sobre a Anini vão ser revelados no próximo ou depois do próximo capítulo, e obviamente não vou entregar todas as cartas.

**Mache-san-** Eitcha, mas você é safada heim? XD HAHAHAHA!

Não, o Dohko não se ofereceu para dar serviço completo, mas em compensação ele vai lavar o cabelo dela, e ele é ainda estudante de medicina ok?

Eu queria que a inspiração batesse para eu poder desenhar o par misterioso, que infelizmente só tem nome por hora(gota), adoro aloprar com o Shion!

Horay~ Como eu disse na parte dos comentários é só checar meu profile, tem um link com o desenho do Lucca, agora você sabe como ele é!

**Jules Heartilly-** Não é exatamente mágica, mas não sei explicar de outra forma, pois é, a descrição do trem é porque baixou a descrição da salas do "Dark Secrets"(Nem me pergunte quando vou atualizar ela, porque eu sinceramente não sei).

Acho hilário aloprar o Shion e nem sei porque XD, HAHAahah, peguei sua sugestão, quer dizer, em parte.

Ah sim, Anini tem uma situação familiar "delicada", e em breve vocês saberão o porquê.


	5. Chapter 5

"Atenção passageiros, teremos que fazer uma pausa por alguns minutos, peço que perdoem pela demora" – Uma voz anunciou em todo o trem.

-Estranho. –Dégel arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o comunicado.

-O que é estranho? –Perguntou Jane.

-O trem parar sem motivo algum. –Respondeu o homem. – Me pergunto o que deve ter acontecido.

-... Não é melhor sair e checar?

- Não há necessidade. – Deu de ombros. –Além do mais, se eu sair e o trem for embora vai levar um bom tempo até alcançar minha morada.

-Huh...

-Algum problema?

-Você sabe onde é a sua parada, mas eu não sei a minha.

-Bom, se o que a senhorita me disse for verdade e a carta não apresentar o nome ou remetente isso significa que alguém virá buscá-la.

-... Entendo.

-Você parece estranhamente calma. –Dégel sorriu de forma interessada.

-Não entro em pânico com facilidade, independente da situação.

-Uma pessoa que consegue pensar com calma durante as dificuldades. – Ele murmurou com um sinal de aprovação. – Que espécie de situação quebraria essa pose?

- Nada.

-Hum... Nem mesmo se algo acontecer a alguém próximo a você?

-Meus pais trabalham no exterior e minha tia trabalha em uma casa noturna. – Disse Jane com certo tom de tédio e aborrecimento. –Eu não tenho laços fortes com ninguém.

-Hum... Talvez seja esse o motivo de você estar aqui.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Dégel ficou em silêncio, parecendo pensativo.

-Oi, poderia me responder?

-Você precisa criar um laço com alguém. –Ele respondeu após um longo silêncio. – Do contrário estará perdida.

-Mas o que...

- Você recebeu alguma flor?

-Alguma flor? –Jane repetiu, piscando por alguns segundos até se lembrar da carta e do buque de flores que recebera. –Sim, recebi.

-...Você está com ela?

-...Não, eu esqueci em casa.

-Isso é bom. –Ele suspirou aliviado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? –Perguntou ela, mas antes que o outro pudesse responder ambos ouviram a porta do vagão se abrir e um homem alto, de cabelos negros e de trança longa entrar.

-Olá Dégel, como vai você? –Cumprimentou o recém- chegado tirando a cartola.

-Muito bem, e o senhor? –Cumprimentou de volta.

-Excelente. –O recém-chegado sorriu. – E essa dever ser a senhorita Jane Brandford não é?

-Como...

-Eu a convidei. –Respondeu o homem misterioso. – Espero que goste do tempo que passará aqui.

-...

-Bom... –O home pigarreou, colocando o chapéu de volta. –Vocês não viram uma garota de cabelos azul acinzentado passando por aqui não é?

-Não senhor.

-Não.

-Ótimo. –Ele sorriu. –Quanto menos pessoas souberem dela melhor.

-Quem é essa pessoa? –Perguntou Dégel.

-Alguém especial. –Respondeu o homem com um tom misterioso. - ...Eu preciso falar com você em particular após eu receber todos os convidados.

-Há outras pessoas como eu nesse trem? –Perguntou Jane.

-Sim, elas estão em outros vagões. –Confirmou o estranho. – Agora, se me derem licença... Eu preciso ir.

-O senhor não está aqui para nos receber? –Jane arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

-No momento... Não, sinto muito. –Se desculpou o estranho um pouco sem jeito. –Eu irei falar com vocês mais tarde, serão recebidos pelos meus irmãos.

Ele abriu a porta para o próximo vagão, mas hesitou por um instante e se virou.

-Por favor, não conte nada aos meus irmãos. –Ele encarou a ambos com um olhar penetrante. –Eles não devem saber sobre a garota, pelo menos, não antes de eu falar com ela.

-00-

-... Você aprende rápido. –Disse Dohko em sinal de aprovação.

-...Não há nenhum livro com figuras?

-Figuras? Nessa idade?- Ele respondeu em tom de brincadeira, mas ficou quieto quando Aurora apenas o olhou direto nos olhos com uma expressão claramente irritada. –Ok, eu acho que tenho um livro que trouxe quando fui visitar a ala hospitalar.

-... Você roubou um livro do hospital?

-Não! –Ele negou retirando o livro da mala. –Eu o achei na velha biblioteca de casa, então decidi levar o livro para ler para as crianças, como voluntário do dia sabe?

-Há várias figuras bonitas. – Ela murmurou, folheando o livro. –Esse livro tem uma capa bonita.

-Hum... Você não parece muito animada.

-Eu estou. – Aurora respondeu sem desgrudar os olhos das belas gravuras. – O que está escrito?Não conheço essas letras, são diferentes das que você me mostrou.

-São as mesmas letras. –Ele riu, achando graça da curiosidade quase infantil da garota. –Apenas com mais firulas.

-... Eu ainda não consigo entender.

-Certo, eu vou ler para você. – Ele deu uma risada, colocando na primeira página. – "O Solitário Príncipe"

-... É um livro bem deprimente para se ler para uma criança. – Aurora comentou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ah, mas as figuras e a história são bonitas. – Dohko sorriu, passando para a página seguinte, uma gravura de uma criança sentada em um lugar escuro, lágrimas cristalinas saindo de seus olhos.

"Era uma vez um pequeno príncipe sem reino, uma criança dotada de inocência e que, apesar de não haver culpa, foi exilada."

A próxima página tinha belas gravuras coloridas de florestas e belos jardins.

"A criança se encontrou em um fantástico e misterioso lugar, um lugar sem ninguém e também o local onde seria o seu futuro reino".

A página agora tinha desenhos do pequeno príncipe observando as pessoas de um lado enquanto que atrás dele havia inúmeras imagens de construções fantásticas.

"O príncipe observou várias pessoas diferentes e também o seu costume. Aprendendo com o que via ele construiu o seu reino, um lugar de beleza e felicidade".

-... Ele ainda está chorando. – Aurora comentou, apontando para a figura na nova página, a criança em seu trono, parecendo solitária.

- Sim. –Dohko concordou. –O príncipe nasceu com o desejo de amar, e é por isso que aquele maravilhoso mundo não o satisfazia. Ele precisava de alguém com quem compartilhar essa maravilha.

"Um dia, duas crianças chegaram."

"O príncipe, vendo suas preces serem atendidas, os recebeu de braços abertos, cuidando dessas crianças que compartilhavam a sua sina".

"Finalmente encontrando alguém para amar e ser amado, o príncipe sorriu. Agora sabia o que era a felicidade".

-... Essa história parece estar pela metade.

-Jura? Eu tive a sensação que ela termina por aí. –Dohko comentou, olhando a garota com interesse enquanto ela olhava para as gravuras com um olhar irrequieto. – Posso perguntar o porquê de você achar isso?

-... A história tem um título muito triste para ter um final feliz.

-00-

-Bom, parece que ele disse a verdade. –Erika murmurou, entrando no quarto que tinha o seu nome.

Ela se sentou em uma cama que tinha ali, sentando no confortável colchão, enquanto mirava o teto de forma pensativa.

Kárdia mentia.

Ela não era burra, apesar de não querer nada com os assuntos das gangues ela ao menos sabia o essencial para não ser pega desprevenida depois do... Incidente, anos atrás.

E o chefe da outra gangue só tinha um filho.

"Qual será a intenção dele?"- Perguntou-se, incomodada. – "E como ele me conhece?".

Era um mistério, assim como a misteriosa carta e o trem fantástico.

'Liberdade'

'Nunca fomos próximos, mas sou a única pessoa que te conhece'

Ela se lembrou das palavras que ele lhe dissera, o que claramente indicava que eles haviam se encontrado ao menos uma vez.

-Mas se eu tivesse o encontrado eu teria se lembrado de ter me encontrado com uma pessoa tão irritante quanto ele. – Ela fechou os olhos, aborrecida, decidindo dormir no final.

As complicações estavam dando mais dor de cabeça do que valia a pena.

-00-

Alice se levantou para esticar as pernas.

Fazia um bom tempo que estava dentro do trem, e também fazia um bom tempo desde que a garota de cabelos azul acinzentado (Anini se não se enganava) tinha saído do vagão.

-Fora ter entrado em um estranho trem e ter encontrado uma pessoa não aconteceu mais nada fora do comum. – Alice suspirou, sentindo-se levemente desapontada.

Afinal, ela esperava que acontecesse algo incrível a lá Harry Potter.

Ela estava começando a cogitar se deveria ir atrás da estranha garota e verificar o que estava acontecendo, mas antes que tivesse a coragem de abrir a porta para o próximo vagão à porta de fora tinha sido aberto bruscamente, um desconhecido entrando e se sentando em um dos bancos, parecendo não notá-la.

Ela não teve como não encarar o rapaz, que estava de olhos fechados.

Afinal, a sua beleza delicada, porém claramente masculina, era algo surreal.

-Há algum problema? –Ele perguntou, abrindo os olhos e encarando-a cuidadosamente, enquanto ela apenas meneava a cabeça negativamente, totalmente muda.

-Ei! Eu achei mais alguém e... –Entrou Anini, junto com uma nova garota em seu encalço. –Hum? Tem outra pessoa aqui?

O estranho apenas meneou a cabeça, fechando novamente os seus olhos.

-Hum... –Anini olhou de um lado para o outro sem saber muito que dizer. – E-Ei, eu descobri que dá para usar essas cartas para abrir um quarto com o nosso nome!

-Entendo.

-Er...

-Então você são as convidadas. –Falou o rapaz finalmente se pronunciando. – Por acaso você tem as flores que foram mandadas?

-Hum? Ah sim, estão aqui comigo. –Disse Anini pegando o buque que estava em um vaso acoplado a sua mochila.

-Sim! Está tudo aqui! –Falou Marie mostrando o buque dela.

-... E você? –Perguntou o estranho encarando Alice, que se remexia inquieta.

-Eu... Deixei em casa.

O rapaz pareceu franzir o cenho, claramente desgostoso com a resposta.

-Após o cuidado que eu tive de escolher as melhores flores... –Ele resmungou baixinho.

-Você é a pessoa responsável pelas cartas? –Perguntou Anini, que conseguiu ouvi-lo.

-Não. –Ele negou. –Apenas cuido das flores.

-Ah... Entendo...

-...

-Er... O que foi? –Perguntou Anini quando o estranho começou a encará-la.

-Você se parece muito.

-Hum?

-Com a garota nas fotos da casa "dele".

-Dele quem? –Perguntou Anini começando a se sentir confusa.

-Ele estaria falando de mim. –Disse uma nova voz masculina, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Todos se viraram para encarar o recém-chegado, um homem de cabelos negros, presos e uma longa e fina trança.

-Olá, senhoritas, fico feliz e vê-las aqui.

-... Uma delas não trouxe o buque.

-Sem problemas. –O homem sorriu de forma compreensiva. –Eu não esperava que elas ficassem muito tempo no nosso mundo, apenas por alguns dias.

-...Entendo.

- Peço desculpas. –O home de cabelos negros dirigiu um olhar de pena ao outro. -...Por você ter escolhido as melhores flores e serem desperdiçadas dessa forma...

-Não vejo problemas se for o senhor a pedir o favor.

- Muito obrigado pela compreensão. – O homem agradeceu. –Agora quanto às senhoritas...

-Você seria a pessoa que nos enviou a carta. –Constatou Anini.

-Exato. – O homem lhe dirigiu um olhar gentil.

-Por que?

-Apenas para ficarem alguns dias em meu mundo. –Ele explicou. –Embora no seu caso... Anini, eu gostaria que você ficasse por um tempo mais longo.

-Hum? Por que?

-... Venha comigo, eu lhe explicarei no caminho. –O homem ofereceu, estendendo a mão na direção dela.

-Mas... –Ela olhou com um pouco de relutância para as outras garotas no vagão.

-Há algum problema? –Perguntou ele ao notar a sua hesitação.

-Eu disse que ajudaria Marie a procurar pelo amigo dela, Lucca, e a outra... Eu disse que ajudaria ela caso ela precisasse.

-Oh, eu vejo. –Disse ele de forma compreensiva. –Bom, se esse Lucca estiver em meus domínios eu vou pedir para que procurem por ele, e quanto a sua outra amiga, a senhorita Alice Wood, eu posso assegurá-la que estará em boas mãos.

-Er...

-Albafica?

-Sim?

-Poderia ser acompanhante da senhorita Alice durante a estadia dela aqui?

-... Por que eu? –Perguntou rapaz.

-Por que você é uma das pessoas em que mais confio. –Respondeu o outro. –Além disso, o caso da senhorita Alice é... Um tanto quanto especial.

-Certo, farei isso.

-Muito obrigado meu amigo. – O homem de longa trança sorriu, olhando para Anini de forma expectante. –Há algum outro desejo que possa atender?

-Não, está tudo bem. –Ela negou.

-Então... –Ele pareceu hesitar, parecendo claramente ansioso. –Poderia me acompanhar? Eu realmente preciso falar com você em particular antes de eu receber a todos oficialmente.

-Ok. –Ela concordou, sentindo que era algo realmente importante.

-Muitíssimo obrigado. –Ele agradeceu, aliviado. –Agora, quanto a vocês, eu gostaria de pedir para que não dissessem nada sobre Anini. Eu preciso apresentá-la aos meus irmãos e irmãs primeiro por motivos especiais.

-Ok! –Concordou Marie.

-...Certo. – Disse Alice, sem entender, mas sentindo que era melhor não contrariar.

-Albafica?

-Não direi nada.

-Vamos Anini? –O homem estendeu a mão novamente, sendo que dessa vez ela optou por segurá-la enquanto desembarcavam da estação, vendo a sua frente uma carruagem branca.

-... Quem é você?

-Eu não posso falar abertamente nesse lugar, espere até chegarmos a um local mais reservado.

-... Você poderia ao menos me dizer o seu nome? –Ela perguntou.

-... Regno.

-Hum?

-O meu nome é Regno. –Ele repetiu após uma longa pausa. – Espero que por hora seja o suficiente, eu explicarei os detalhes mais tarde.

**-000-**

**Olá gente boa e desculpa pela demora, tive que repensar um monte de coisas na minha história que é super complicada hahaha.**

**Er... Eu queria ter escrito uma cena mais longa com a Alice, mas não deu. *apanha***

**Eu espero SINCERAMENTE que ninguém pense que a Anini vai fazer par com o misterioso Regno por motivos que serão revelados no próximo capítulo, então até lá pessoal!**

**...**

**Ok, primeiro vou responder as reviews:**

**Juler Heartilly:** É, os dois são calmos e até que podem se entender, mas assim como o original o Dégel pode até tentar ser calmo, mas não consegue quando o assunto é pessoal XD.

Ah sim, ela já está mudando, a ausência do Lucca parece afetá-la mais do que ela imagina.

**Mache-san:** Sem problemas, sei como é ^^

Muitíssimo obrigado pelo elogio, o Dohko eu meio que estou usando uma versão de um personagem favorito meu, tomara que não esteja OOC demais.

Tarada XD

Nope, sem poderes, essa fic é bem séria, e logo você vai saber parte do mistério sobre a Anini e porque Regno parece tão interessado(falando nisso eu tenho que desenhá-lo logo hahaha)


	6. Chapter 6

Ele começou a correr.

Não por que fosse perigoso, apesar de estar em um local desconhecido, e no meio da floresta, mas sim por estar preocupado com sua amiga.

-Ah! Finalmente! Uma saída! –Lucca suspirou aliviado.

Quando ele pisou fora da floresta ele se assustou ao sentir seu pé afundar, então deu um passo para trás, caindo no chão enquanto olhava o cenário a sua frente com os olhos arregalados.

Além da extremidade da floresta havia água para todo o lugar, além de um conjunto de pequenas ilhas de areia dourada e fina com algumas casas e torres flutuando no céu, sendo possível acessá-las pela estranha e longa escada em espiral.

-Que... Que lugar é esse? –Repetiu a si mesmo, antes de olhar para perto da água, onde avistou vários peixes coloridos. –Que peixes diferentes, brilhantes como jóias...

A água não parecia ser muito funda.

"Espero que não seja, afinal, eu não sei nadar"

Ele segurou na borda da ilha, mergulhando o seu corpo até um pouco acima da cintura antes que seu pé pudesse tocar o solo.

-Bom... Pelo menos não vou me afogar. –Suspirou, aliviado. –Agora é melhor eu andar.

Mas para onde?

É verdade, aquele lugar era imenso e ele nem sabia se sua amiga estava nesse mundo.

-Preciso de uma diretriz. –Ele ponderou olhando de uma lado para o outro, tentando avistar alguma placa quando sentiu algo lhe cutucar. –Hum?

Ele olhou para baixo e viu os peixes coloridos empurrarem a sua costa, antes de direcionar os seus olhos para cima como se estivessem encarando-o.

-Ah... Vocês sabem para onde tenho que ir? –Perguntou ele com um leve rubor, pensando em como ele parecia idiota em conversar com peixes.

Mais peixes chegaram e começaram a rodeá-lo, fazendo com que fosse impossível para que ele se movesse(o que estava começando a deixá-lo apreensivo), Lucca sentiu quando alguns peixes nadaram para perto de seus pés aos montes, como se quisessem levantá-lo.

-Ei, o que você estão... WOW! –Ele deu um grito quando o cardume embaixo dele explodiu para cima, fazendo com que ele caísse em cima da massa dos peixes que começaram a nadar em alta velocidade. -D-Devagar! Onde vocês estão me levando?!

-00-

A carruagem parou.

Regno fez um sinal para que ela esperasse enquanto colocava os pés para fora e olhava de um lado para o outro com certa relutância.

"Por que ele está agindo com tanta cautela?" –Anini se perguntou, remexendo-se inquieta enquanto o homem lhe estendia uma capa branca.

-Vista isso. –Ele disse. – Mantenha a cabeça baixa e não fale com ninguém que se aproxime de nós.

Ela concordou, totalmente muda, olhando para o tecido com curiosidade já que ela não se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes.

-Peço desculpas por isso. – Regno se desculpou. –Mais tarde você poderá explorar esse mundo.

Ela simplesmente meneou a cabeça, concordando.

Ele segurou sua mão para que ela não se perdesse e ela apertou de volta, sentindo-se um pouco confortada.

Era a primeira vez que alguém mostrava afeto a ela.

Não que... Seu "pai" no mundo real fosse ruim ou algo do gênero, ele sempre cuidava dela e nunca dava bronca nela(o mais próximo disso teria sido quando demorou a atender a campainha).

Porém o seu olhar era vago. Vez ou outra ela o pegava olhando-a com a testa franzida, como se estivesse desapontado ou frustrado.

"Eu sou tão indesejada assim?" – Era um pensamento que sempre cruzava a sua mente.

-... Chegamos.

-Hum?

Regno colocou ficou um trinco no tronco de uma árvore colossal, abrindo a porta de madeira para que ambos entrassem.

O lugar era aconchegante. Tinha um tapete de cores vibrantes no chão, assim como pinturas infantis emolduradas na parede.

Havia também uma lareira com um fogo crepitante, e Anini tentava entender como é que o fogo não queimava a árvore.

-Incrível não? –Perguntou Regno com um sorriso, como se tivesse adivinhado o seu pensamento.

-Hum?

-Uma lareira dentro de uma árvore.

-Como isso é possível?

-Por que nesse mundo não existe lógica. –Ele respondeu com uma leve risada, estalando os dedos e fazendo com que duas poltronas confortáveis andassem até eles, sentando-se logo em seguida. -... Na verdade não é necessário eu estalar os dedos, mas fazer isso á uma sensação de magia não é?

-Hum...

-Desculpe, eu deveria ir logo ao ponto. –O homem de cabelos negros se desculpou, sinalizando para que ela se sentasse. –Bom... Acho mais fácil começar por essa foto.

Ele estalou os dedos novamente e um porta-retratos voou até as suas mãos.

Com cuidado, ele entregou a Anini o retrato.

Tinha 11 pessoas na foto, uma delas sendo o homem na sua frente.

"Será que os outros são os irmãos que ele mencionou?" –Ele pensou olhando com cuidado para cada face até seus olhos pararem em uma figura de cabelos azul acinzentados e olhos ametista.

-Essa... Sou eu?!

-00-

-Quem é você?

A voz da mulher a sua frente não se registrou em sua mente por um bom tempo já que estava atordoado demais com a viagem bizarra que os peixes lhe proporcionaram.

Aliás, ainda estava sentado em cima deles.

A mulher de cabelos marrom avermelhado o olhou com curiosidade, estranhando o fato de ver um rapaz trazido pelos peixes que normalmente só faziam isso as crianças perdidas.

Os olhos verdes do rapaz piscaram, e ela não pode evitar, mas olhar.

"Que verde tão incomum" – Pensou, intrigada.

-Er... Quem é voc... Ah! –Perguntou Lucca quando seu cérebro finalmente começou a processar e ele tentou se levantar, com cuidado, quase afundando na água, estranhamente funda, mas tendo o seu braço segurado pela mulher, que o puxou até a margem.

-Erin. – Respondeu a mulher, ajudando-o a ficar de pé, na margem. –E você é...?

-Lucca.

-Lucca. –Ele repetiu o nome. –Um nome bem peculiar.

-Ah... Bem, eu sei que soa meio feminino, mas... –Ele coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

-Não vejo problema com o seu nome. –Erin respondeu seriamente. – É agradável de ouvir, além do mais, meu irmão mais velho também usa um nome um tanto... Feminino?

-Ah, verdade?

-Sim.

Lucca olhou a mulher a sua frente com certa estranheza.

Era uma pessoa peculiar, ela agia de forma séria e normal, mas o seu raciocínio era bem esquisito.

-Por que os peixes te "fisgaram"? –Ela perguntou.

-...Não faço a menor ideia. – Ele respondeu. –Eu só lembro que estava andando com minha amiga quando ela sumiu de repente, então eu abri a porta que dava para esse lado e parei em uma floresta e caí na água.

-Porta? –Os olhos dela arregalaram, alarmados. –Que porta?

-Uma... Porta entre esse mundo e o outro?

-...Você poderia me mostrar onde é essa porta? –Perguntou a mulher.

-Er... Os seus peixes me levaram por tantos caminhos que não sei se saberia voltar.

-Entendo. –Ela meneou a cabeça. –Pedirei para que eles me levem até lá depois.

-Hum... –Ele coçou a cabeça, a voz hesitante.

-Sim? –Erin perguntou, notando que ele queria falar algo.

-Você... Poderia me ajudar a achar a minha amiga? –Ele pigarreou. –Eu não conheço nada desse mundo e suspeito que ela tenha parado aqui.

-... Você veio aqui em um trem?

-Não. –Ele piscou com uma expressão confusa até se lembrar da carta que Marie recebera. –Ah! Mas eu acho que ela recebeu! Eu me lembro de ela ter ganhado um buque e uma carta dizendo alguma coisa sobre um trem!

-Então sua amiga é uma das convidadas de meu irmão. –Erin arregalou os olhos de forma surpresa.

-E-Eh?!

-Bom, eu tenho que voltar e receber os convidados de meu irmão. –Disse a mulher dando de ombros, pegando um peixe cor rubi da água e jogando-o no ar.

Segundos depois um enorme peixe vermelho caiu de volta na água, jogando água em ambos e quase matando Lucca de susto.

-Venha. –Ele disse puxando a mão dele. –Eu vou te levar até lá.

-Tá mais como... –Ele iria perguntar, mas fechando a boca quando a mulher montou no peixe, enfiando rédeas na boca do mesmo. -... Ok.

Anos de insanidade vivendo ao lado de Marie fez com que pudesse aceitar qualquer coisa bizarra a sua frente.

-00-

-Não, essa não é você. –Disse Regno colocando a mão em seu ombro, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. – Essa é... A sua mãe.

-Minha o QUE? –Ela engasgou de olhos arregalados.

-Sua mãe. –Ele repetiu. -... Não é de se surpreender que você tenha pensado que era você, vocês duas são idênticas.

-Hum... –Ela voltou o olhar para a foto, percebendo um rapa de cabelos de mesmo tom, porém de olhos azuis escuros, com pontos luminosos, parecendo até uma noite estrelada. –Ele é muito parecido... Quem é esse?

-Esse é o irmão gêmeo dela, seu tio de puro sangue.

-De puro sangue?

- Sim. –Ele meneou a cabeça. – Com exceção dele o resto de nós somos meio irmãos e irmãs dela.

-Ah...

Ela não sabia o que dizer.

De todas as coisas que poderia esperar daquele mundo, descobrir que tinha uma mãe desse mundo e também mais 10 tios e tias (sendo que estranhamente, Regno parecia ser muito novo para ser seu tio) era muita informação para a sua cabeça.

...

Espere um momento.

Se sua mãe era desse mundo, então será que...

-Quem é o meu pai? –Ela perguntou.

-Seu pai se chama Klaus, você viveu a vida inteira com ele. –Respondeu Regno. – Embora... Ele não tenha lembrança disso.

-Então ele era realmente meu pai... –Anini piscou.

Por que estava triste? Deveria sentir-se feliz por não ser órfã não é?

-... Onde está a minha mãe? –Perguntou ela, dirigindo o olhar para Regno, percebendo com certo aperto no coração como a expressão dele se tornava sombria. – O que...

-Ela não está mais nesse mundo. –Ele respondeu lentamente, fechando os olhos como se o sofrimento o abatesse. – Nem em seu mundo.

-Então ela...

-Sim, no dia em que você nasceu ela morreu.

-Ah... Eu vejo. –Ela ficou em silêncio.

Havia mais uma pergunta em sua mente, perturbando-a, mas decidiu esperar até ambos se recomporem.

-... Gostaria de fazer um pedido a você. – Disse Regno subitamente antes que ela pudesse fazer a pergunta.

-O que seria?

- Meus outros irmãos e irmãs não sabem que sua mãe morreu. –Disse ele em um tom desconfortável. –Para eles ela apenas desapareceu, assim como nós, os 3 mais velhos, disseram.

-...

Ela já sabia aonde ele queria chegar.

-Você... Poderia fingir ser ela? A sua mãe?

-Eu...

-Sei que não é um pedido fácil e também muito doloroso. –Falou ele ao ver a hesitação da garota. – Mas, por favor, peço que compreenda que a sua mãe é uma pessoa muito importante para eles.

-...

-... Nós nascemos rejeitados por nossa mãe. –Continuou. –Para ela, nós não éramos mais que um incômodo e por isso eu criei a todos após sermos abandonados.

Ele respirou fundo.

-A sua mãe é a segunda filha e também a mulher mais velha, a figura de uma mãe para todos nós, mesmo os que não sabem o que significa isso.

-... Qual era o nome de minha mãe? –Perguntou, baixando o olhar.

Regno hesitou.

-O nome dela... –Ele titubeou. –Era Anini.

-...

-...

Um grande silêncio se instaurou na sala.

-Creio que... Seja muita coisa para você absorver. –Regno pigarreou, abrindo a porta a saída. –Eu... Vou receber os outros convidados, e deixar você pensar em paz está bem?

-...

-... Eu sinto muito. –Regno disse com pesar antes de encerrar a porta atrás de si.

Pingos quentes caíram em suas mãos.

Ela finalmente entendeu.

Quando o seu pai a olhava com desapontamento ou frustração não era por que a detestava ou pensava que era um incômodo.

Era por que tentava se lembrar de sua mãe.

"Vá a esse mundo, quem sabe você descubra algo sobre você"

Teve vontade de rir.

Não havia nada para se descobrir sobre ela.

Na verdade, não havia nada que indicasse que ela existisse.

Ela olhou novamente para o retrato com certa amargura.

Eram idênticas. Não havia nada que pudessem distingui-las.

-Eu não existo para o mundo... Eu sou ninguém.

**-000-**

**Gente, desculpa por fazer um capítulo só com os personagens originais.*apanha***

**Eu tinha que meter o Lucca em algum lugar para mostrar como ele iria se encontrar com o resto, e eu até quis colocar as meninas e os outros chegando ao outro mundo, mas senti que a estrutura ficaria ruim.**

**Próximo capítulo é só com os seus personagens!**

**Ah, e não se preocupem, embora o problema da Anini(filha) e Anini(mãe) tenha muito haver com o enredo principal da história elas não vão atrapalhar a aparição das suas personagens.**

**Agora, quem quer adivinhar quem vai ser o par da Rosemary? A ficha que falta? :D**

**Heheh, agora vamos aos reviews!**

**Jules Heartilly-** Isso mesmo! Casais podem ser melhores amigos certo? Cara, por que ciúme do Kárdia? Eu não sei nem eles se conhecem nessa história O_o

AHAHAAH to rindo muito com a parte "eles vão ter muito o que conversar, só que não"

É, o Dohko é super zen e gente fina, gosto de escrever personagens assim, diminuem o clima de tensão mórbida das minhas fics.

Bom, o Regno tem boas intenções e só que o melhor para a família, mas ele pisou na bola nesse capítulo.

Desculpa por estar tudo tranqüilo demais, mas você sabe que minhas histórias são dramáticas não é? É que ainda está no começo!

**Lune Kuruta-** Sem problema nenhum, embora eu nem esteja atualizando na velocidade da luz como antes*gota*

Acho hilário sacanear o Shion, não sei porque hehe, sim a Marie é extremamente sociável.

Bom, como você pode ver nesse capítulo... O problema da Anini é exatamente o oposto, ela não tem nada de especial ou que possa identificá-la como uma entidade diferente da mãe(e não, ela não é a reencarnação da mãe)

Provavelmente no próximo capítulo o Regno vai explicar a propriedade das flores que ele mandou.

Bom, creio que ao menos duas perguntas suas eu respondi, em parte, já que tem muito mais mistérios a cerca de Regno e da sua enorme família.

Não é exatamente algo do calibre da Anini, o problema da Alice é o mesmo das outras, o caso dela é mais sério porque... Bem, por que ela é bem mais anti-social que as outras XD, mas a gravidade em si só vai ficar aparente lá para frente.


	7. Chapter 7

"Atenção passageiros, o trem vai fazer uma nova parada antes do ponto final"

-O trem parou de novo? –Jane piscou. –O que será dessa vez?

-Creio que esse seja o seu ponto. –Falou Dégel olhando para alguma coisa lá fora.

-Huh? Por q-

-Olá senhorita! –Cumprimentou uma voz.

-Olá senhor Dégel!

Ambos olharam para os recém chegados, dois jovens, um rapaz de olhos âmbar com cabelos de tom areia alaranjada e uma garota de olhos vermelhos e cabelos púrpuras.

-... Quem são vocês? –Perguntou Jane arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nós vamos dizer assim que reunirmos todo mundo para ser recepcionado pelo nosso irmão mais velho. –Falou o rapaz. –Sabe, para evitar ter que repetir os nossos nomes né?

-Bom, senhorita Jane, foi um prazer conhece-la. –Dégel se pronunciou, olhando para a garota. – Talvez mais tarde você queira passar perto da minha casa?

-... Certo. – Ela meneou a cabeça. –Há algumas perguntas que ainda quero fazer.

-Muito bem. –Ele devolveu o gesto. –Se eu puder eu vou responder.

Ele pausou enquanto os dois jovens a arrastavam (junto com as coisas dela) para fora.

-Senhorita Jane.

-Hum? –Ela se virou.

-Estarei esperando.

-00-

-Toc Toc-

-Quem é? –Perguntou Erika, bocejando enquanto abria a porta de sua cabine.

-Olá senhorita, eu sou uma das pessoas responsáveis por recepciona-la. –Falou um rapaz de feições neutras, olhos prata e cabelos de um cinza quase negro. –Eu e meu irmão vamos levar a sua bagagem.

- Huh... Certo. –Ela olhou com um pouco de desconfiança antes de entregar a bagagem para o rapaz de expressão neutra.

-Ei Erika, pareceu que você vai ganhar tratamento VIP é? Sorte sua, pelos 11 irmãos mais conhecidos desse mundo. –Disse Kárdia aparecendo atrás do silencioso rapaz, acenando com um sorriso debochado.

-...O que você está fazendo aqui? -Ela franziu o cenho.

-É verdade que não é a primeira vez que venho aqui. –Ele respondeu dando de ombros enquanto puxava um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos laranjas para que ela pudesse ver, este acenando de forma frenética. – Mais o meu amigo aqui ficou encarregado de recepciona-la, então assim que ele terminar com os afazeres chatos, tipo... Te recepcionar, nós vamos sair e voar em alguns dragões.

-Não mesmo! –Respondeu o rapaz de cabelos azuis. – Quero que seja que nem aquele filme que você me mostrou!

-Qual?

-Senhor dos Anéis!

-Enfrentar um exército de orcs?

-Yep.

-Beleza, vamos ver quem matar mais! –O rapaz gargalhou, pegando a mala de Erika e correndo para fora.

-... Peço desculpas pela falta de cortesia de meu irmão. –O rapaz de cabelo cinza escuro se curvou, claramente exasperado. –Ele é o 10º irmão, um dos mais novos, então a mente dele é um tanto... Hiperativa.

-Não tem... Problema. –Ela falou pausadamente, tentando não deixar transparecer o sarcasmo em sua voz e também como ela tinha baixa tolerância a sonhadores.

O rapaz apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

-Vejo que tipos como meu irmão incomodam a senhorita.

"Droga, ele percebeu?"

Ela era realmente péssima em controlar o seu temperamento.

-...Não há problema. – Disse o outro massageando as têmporas. –Honestamente, a única pessoa que tem paciência e que pode lidar com ele com facilidade seria Kardia e os três mais velhos.

Ele hesitou por um segundo, a sua máscara de indiferença se dissolvendo em uma triste contemplação quando ele se lembrava da segunda irmã.

- Há algo de errado? –Erika levantou a sobrancelha.

E não por consideração, mas sim porque não sabia nada sobre o outro mundo.

-...Não, isso é um assunto de família, a senhorita não precisa se preocupar. –O outro desconversou. - ...É melhor nós irmos, para não se atrasarmos.

-00-

-Ah! Nem acredito que chegamos! –Falou Lucca saltando para o chão.

-Os outros já devem ter chegado. – Murmurou Erin. –Torça para que nós encontremos sua amiga primeiro, do contrário, serei forçada a recepcionar outro ocupante.

-C-Certo.

-Bom, ou você pode esperar aqui fora até ela sair e você a encontrá-la. –Disse Erin dando de ombros quando ela avistou um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos de duas cores, um sendo um azul quase negro com uma cor prata na parte inferior e o outro olho sendo de um tom vinho com coloração salmão na parte inferior.

-Irmã. –Ele cumprimentou com uma leve mesura, olhando para Lucca com interesse. –Quem seria?

-Um amigo de uma das convidadas.

O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ele é "De fora"?

-Não. –Erin negou. –Ele é daqui.

-Então como ele tem uma amiga de lá?

-Aparentemente, a amiga dele é um dos poucos seres humanos que pode vislumbrar esse mundo, mesmo que seja algo instável e temporário.

-Entendo...

-E você? O que ainda está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Erin colocando os braços em sua cintura. –Você sabe que ele pediu para que nós recepcionássemos os convidados pessoalmente.

-Eu sei. –Respondeu o outro, a cor de seus olhos escurecendo.

-...

Erin deu um passo para dentro do trem com Lucca ao seu encalço, o rapaz de olhos verdes olhou para a figura imóvel garoto de cabelos negros que não se dignou a se virar.

-00-

-Olá. –Cumprimentou um rapaz de cabelo dourado, olhos rosa e roupas extravagantes. –Vim para recepciona-los.

Aurora apenas olhou para a pessoa a sua frente com uma sobrancelha arqueada, para depois voltar sua atenção ao livro que estava segurando.

-Er... –O rapaz deu um sorriso torto, sem saber como reagir.

-Não se preocupe, ela é assim mesmo. –Dohko riu, tendo pena do pobre rapaz. –Ela também me ignora na maior parte do tempo.

-Certo. –Disse o rapaz ajustando o color de suas roupas ridículas. – Poderiam... Me acompanhar?

-Sem problemas. –Dohko respondeu, se virando para a garota que continuava com um olhar de desinteresse. –Ei Aurora vamos.

-Não quero, aqui é confortável.

-B-Bom, a nossa mansão tem vários lugares confortáveis e você pode explorar esse mundo a vontade. –Respondeu o loiro. – São lugares lindos! Tudo o que você possa imaginar você vai encontrar nesse mundo!

Aurora levantou o olhar do livro.

Isso tinha aguçado seu interesse.

-Certo.

-Ah, que bom. –Suspirou o rapaz de forma aliviada. –Há alguma bagagem que precise ser levada?

-Eu tenho uma mas eu posso leva-la.

-Ah! Não, meu irmão deixou bem claro que deveríamos recebe-los então seria uma falta de cortesia da minha parte se eu não levasse as suas coisas!

-Bom, nesse caso está bem.

-Certo. –Respondeu o loiro com um sorriso satisfeito. –Então vamos? Meu irmão está nos esperando.

-00-

-Marie!

-Lucca!

Os dois e pararam um na frente do outro dando um enorme sorriso, felizes por encontrarem o outro.

-Ei, onde você estava?

-Eu é que pergunto, você sumiu do nada! –Replicou o outro.

-Vocês tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar afeto. –Falou Erin arqueando a sobrancelha. –Por que não se abraçam?

-Ah, é que eu sou... Imaterial, ela não pode me tocar. –Explicou Lucca.

-Antes você estava em um local entre os dois mundos então não é de se estranhar. –Falou Erin. –Você pode fazer isso aqui.

-Jura? –Piscou Lucca.

-Ok, vamos testar! –Falou Marie de forma energética dando um abraço de urso no amigo que o deixou roxo de falta de ar.

-GAHHH!

-Opa! Desculpa! –Marie gargalhou, soltando o pobre rapaz. –Mas funcionou!

-Bom... Fico feliz por poder ajuda-los a se reencontrar. –Falou Erin com um leve sorriso, sentindo um pouco de pena do rapaz de madeixas roxas e ajudando-o a se levantar. – Eu estou aqui para recepciona-la senhorita Marie, você e o seu amigo ali.

Todos olharam para Shion que estava no canto tentando ignorar a comoção.

-Senhor Shion, também vim para busca-lo.

-Desculpa mas... Eu não quero.

-Vão ser apenas alguns dias, você não precisa se preocupar.

-É Shion, vamos aproveitar! –Disse Marie chacoalhando o braço dele de forma frenética.

-Não, esse lugar é insano e eu me recuso.

-...Esse lugar é insano apenas se você tiver a mente fraca e se seu ponto de vista for insano. –Disse Erin. –Fora isso esse mundo é normal.

-Eu tomei remédios para parar de ver esse mundo! Eu tenho mente fraca então eu claramente não devo ficar aqui.

-O meu irmão pediu para que eu o trouxesse. – A mulher falou, tirando um frasco que tinha um peixe de cor rubi dentro.

-Er... Shion, é esse o seu nome? –Perguntou Lucca abaixando o braço da mulher. –É melhor você fazer isso, acredite em mim.

Shion apenas olhou para a expressão mortificada do outro, que olhava para o frasco com certo receio.

-...O que ela vai fazer com o frasco?

-Fazer o peixe aumentar de tamanho e te arrastar a força.

-... Eu não tenho escolha não é? – Falou Shion imitando a expressão mortificada do outro.

-Infelizmente não. – Respondeu o outro sentindo pena dele.

-É isso mesmo Shion! –Disse Marie empurrando-o enquanto saiam do vagão. –Nós vamos te obrigar a relaxar e te torturar para se divertir!

-Ah... Ótimo. –Disse ele com exasperação.

... Assim que ele voltasse ao mundo dele ele se auto internaria em um hospício de segurança máxima, de preferência, longe daqueles loucos.

-00-

-... Estão demorando para busca-la. –Falou Albáfica olhando para uma direção qualquer.

Alice começou a se remexer inquieta, era a primeira coisa que o rapaz de melenas claras havia dito desde que o estranho de cabelos negros entrara e levara a garota... Anini se não se enganava? Dali.

-Você é bem quieta. –Observou Albafica finalmente dirigindo o seu olhar a ela.

-Hum...

-O problema é: O quão quieta você é.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" –Alice se perguntou.

Agora que ela se lembrava... O homem que esteve aqui mencionara algo sobre ela ser "especial" não é?

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um abrir de porta do vagão, um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos de duas cores, um azul e o outro vinho, entrando no lugar.

-Olá senhor Albafica. –Disse o estranho, olhando fixamente para o rapaz e parecendo ignorar Alice. – Como tem passado?

-Muito bem, e o senhor?

-Não há necessidade de me chamar de senhor. –Falou o outro. –Eu sou o mais novo dos irmãos de qualquer forma.

-Ainda assim, você é irmão "dele".

-Mas não sou ele. –Respondeu o outro. –Ao contrário, eu sou praticamente o extremo oposto. A única coisa em que concordamos é carinho e cuidado que temos com a nossa família.

-Sim. –Albafica meneou a cabeça. -... Por que está aqui?

-Vim a pedido de meu irmão. –respondeu ele dando de ombros. – Do contrário eu não viria buscar um... "Ser daquele mundo".

-O "ser" em questão está aqui. –Albafica arqueou a sobrancelha, apontando para Alice, que parecia encolhida no canto.

O estranho a encarou com intensidade e Alice percebeu que não podia desviar o olhar, havia algo muito escuro nos olhos do garoto de cabelos negros que era atemorizador.

Puro e completo ódio.

-E uma mulher ainda por cima. –Ele desviou o olhar, praguejando.

-Não há necessidade de se preocupar, o seu irmão a deixou sob minha responsabilidade.

-É mesmo? –Perguntou o outro com desinteresse.

-Sim, disse que ela era um "caso especial".

-Caso especial? –O outro sorriu de forma gélida. – Então é uma alma perdida que honestamente, não tem lugar no mundo é?

- Talvez.

-Ela disse alguma coisa para você?

-...Não, nem uma palavra.

-Então é pior do que pensei. –Ele disse, dando uma risada baixa, para depois dirigir um olhar de falsa pena. – Garota, ainda bem que meu irmão convidou outras pessoas do seu mundo.

-...

-Vai ficar em silêncio? –Ele respondeu se aproximando dela, ao ponto de ela discernir claramente a íris de seus olhos.

RESPONDA.

-O seu irmão não vai gostar de saber que você feriu um convidado. – Albafica colocou uma mão no ombro do rapaz.

A voz dele parecia indiferente, mas o seu olhar indicava claramente que não deixaria que ele fizesse nada a Alice, mesmo que fosse o irmão de Regno, alguém que respeitava mais que a vida.

-Não vou machucá-la, não se preocupe. –Respondeu o outro se afastando. – Já que meu irmão me pediu para recepcionar uma convidada então nada é mais justo do que ajuda-la não é mesmo?

Albafica estreitou os olhos, mas ficou em silêncio.

-Eu já vi esse tipo de gente. –Respondeu ele com asco. –O tipo acomodado que não vai continuar na mesma se não forem obrigados constantemente, um bando de covardes.

Alice tremeu levemente.

De certa forma ela tinha que admitir que era um pouco acomodada, por causa da sua fobia social ela não tinha coragem de se aproximar e conversar com as pessoas, preferindo viver em seu mundo de livros e histórias fantásticas.

-Arkheim! – Albafica falou em tom de aviso.

-... Garota, qual o seu nome? – Perguntou Arkheim com um olhar penetrante, ignorando Albafica completamente.

-...

-Responda. –Ele falou, em tom imperativo.

-Alice... –Ela respondeu de forma hesitante. –Alice Wood.

-Muito bem senhorita "Alice". –Frisou Arkheim, seus olhos praticamente brilhando como chamas. – Você tem doze horas para poder ter uma conexão com alguém do seu mundo, do contrário é melhor você esquecer e voltar para o seu mundo medíocre.

A voz dele não era de ameaça, mas sim de constatação.

-Arkheim, ela estará sob meus cuidados. – Albafica se interpôs. – Regno me confiou a segurança dessa garota e eu não irei falhar.

-...Fico feliz que seja tão leal a meu irmão. – Os olhos do rapaz perderam a intensidade. – Você e Dégel o ajudaram muito, mesmo que tenham vindo depois do "incidente".

-... Não há necessidade de o senhor nos acompanhar. – Replicou. –Explicarei a situação a seu irmão.

-... Fico agradecido. –Arkheim meneou a cabeça antes de pegar a mão de Alice e tocar a palma de sua mão, fazendo com que um relógio negro aparecesse ali. – Esse é o tempo que você tem para criar uma conexão com alguém do seu mundo, e quando esse tempo acabar eu mesmo vou expulsá-la pessoalmente.

Ele largou a mão dela de forma rude e saiu do trem, batendo com força a porta.

-... Ele continua com o temperamento ruim como sempre. – Albafica murmurou.

-Eu...

-Ele não tem nenhum problema pessoal com você. –Albafica respondeu olhando para o local vermelho no pulso dela, pegando um frasco de algumas ervas amassadas e pressionando no lugar, tendo um efeito anestésico na pele. –Ele odeia todos os seres humanos que vivem no seu mundo, e mais ainda quando são mulheres.

-... Por que?

-Lamento mas não posso responder. –Ele respondeu fazendo com uma faixa aparecesse do nada e cobrindo o pulso dela da forma mais gentil possível. –O motivo do ódio dele é relacionado com um dos segredos deste mundo e eu não posso dar essa informação.

-... Ok.

-Pronto. – Ele terminou, inspecionando o relógio negro com um cenho franzido.

-... Obrigado. –Alice agradeceu timidamente, sua voz quase inaudível.

-Ele tem razão.

-Hum?

-Em parte sobre o seu problema especial. – Ele respondeu fazendo círculos na tatuagem negra, o toque suave da pele fazendo-a tremer. –Você realmente precisa forma um laço com alguém do seu mundo, do contrário será perigoso você ficar aqui.

-Perigoso? –Os seus olhos arregalaram.

-Se você não tiver laços o suficiente com pessoas do mundo real. –Albafica pausou, tentando decidir as próximas palavras já que esse era, de certa forma, um dos segredos desse mundo e ele não poderia revelar totalmente o que era. – Você ficará presa a esse lugar, eternamente.

**-000-**

**Arkheim é extremamente grosso, e próximo capítulo a suas queridas personagens finalmente verão como é esse outro mundo.**

**Ah, e claro, a Alice tem a pior situação social. Até mesmo a Aurora é mais sociável, já que ela interage com os mendigos AHAHAH**

**Esse mundo tem vários mistérios, e a família numerosa de Regno faz parte desse mistérios, daqui a dois ou três capítulos provavelmente eu finalmente vou introduzir a ficha final!**

**...**

**Ok, Agora as Reviews:**

**Mache-san-** Sim, ele esqueceu, por motivos que vão ser revelados mais para frente, hahha, coitado do Shion pfff... Que bom que você gostou! Na verdade os irmãos até que tem uma boa relação familiar, apenas o Arkheim, o caçula que é anti social.

**Jules Heartilly**- Eu não diria que ele fez por maldade, o problema do Regno é que ele... Precisa comprar semancol porque ele tem muita falta de tato. Se a Anini(mãe) estivesse ali ela teria dado uma bronca nele XD

**Lune Kuruta** – Oh! Ironia das ironias, o Lucca sendo fisgados por peixes HAHAHAH XD, tensa? Nossa, isso é pouco, há muitos mistérios sobre essa família numerosa (e estranhamente, com exceção de Anini e seu gêmeo e Regno e Arkheim, nenhum dos irmãos se parecem muito)

Bom, agora você sabe em parte por que a Alice é um "caso especial", e claro, mais perguntas virão, assim como esse mistério entre Kárdia e Erika hehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

Várias carruagens param em frente a uma mansão, e de dentro dela desceram as convidadas com os seus respectivos guias que ao avistarem um ao outro sorriram e entraram pelo um imenso portão, dando para um jardim cheio de flores gigantes.

Havia flores parecidas com lótus, outras como vitórias régias onde brotavam águas de cores diferentes que caiam em outras flores, as gotas parecendo contas coloridas, algumas eram dentes de leões que tinham suas minúsculas partes, parecido com penas, flutuando ao redor deles quando o vento batia.

Sem dúvida, era um local parecido com as flores de Alice no País das Maravilhas, a diferença era que não estavam vendo apenas ilustrações e com mais flores exóticas que poderia imaginar.

-Uau! Esse lugar é demais! –Marie se empolgou, pulando de um lado para o outro, doida para explorar o lugar.

-Marie, comporte-se. –Falou Shion olhando atentamente para a garota, já que era a única coisa "normal" em relação ao estranho mundo.

-Certo, certo. –Ela parou de dar pulinhos.

-Parem. –Disse um dos guias mais a frente, fazendo com que os outros parassem em frente a bancos de madeira, indicando para que se sentassem enquanto eles permaneciam de pé. –Por favor, sentem-se, nosso irmão irá recebe-los.

-Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa. –Uma voz carregada de um riso claro ecoou, enquanto que o homem de cabelos negro, trança longa e vestes chinesas pretas e de mangas verdes entrou, fazendo uma leve mesura. – Permita-me apresentar-me; Meu nome é Regno, o mais velho dos 11 irmãos dessa mansão.

As pessoas que serviram de guia andaram a passos leves e se prostraram perto de Regno, sendo que este franziu o cenho levemente ao notar a ausência de um deles.

-Bom... Creio que eu deva apresentar os seus respectivos guias não é? –Ele sorriu.

A guia de Marie, Shion e Lucca, uma mulher de cabelos marrons avermelhados deu um passo à frente, a sua expressão séria e digna.

-Esta é a quarta irmã, Erin.

-Muito prazer em conhece-los. –Erin se curvou. –Normalmente eu moro em outra localidade e vivo ocupada, mas se eu tiver algum momento livre você podem ficar à vontade para me pedir favores.

O rapaz que deu o próximo passo tinha cabelos de um cinza quase negro e olhos de cor prata, possuindo uma expressão serena, os seus lábios formando uma linha reta.

-Este é Klaus, o quinto filho.

O loiro de roupas estranhas foi o próximo.

- O sexto irmão, Stradivari, ele adora música e sabe tocar muito bem, qualquer dia desses vocês poderiam ouvi-lo tocar.

A dupla de irmãos sorridente de um passo ao mesmo tempo, um sendo o garoto de olhos dourados e cabelo cor areia e a outra sendo a garota de cabelos púrpuras e olhos vermelhos.

-A seguir temos Aurum, o oitavo e Garnet, a nona.

-Prazer em conhece-los!

-Nós nunca temos nada para fazer, então fiquem a vontade de pedir favores para nós a qualquer hora!

Regno de um olhar desaprovador (embora amigável) ao Aurum e Garnet, que apenas deram risadinhas nervosas.

-Eu sou o décimo irmão! – Disse o rapaz de cabelos azuis com um largo sorriso. –Dio! Ao seu dispor enquanto estiver em casa!

- ... Creio que o senhor disse que eram 11 irmãos? – Jane arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Está faltando 4. –Complementou Erika.

-Sim. – Regno meneou a cabeça abrindo um sorriso triste. – A segunda e o terceiro irmão estão... Desaparecidos, enquanto que o sétimo, Mark, está ocupado e meu irmão caçula deveria estar aqui, já que eu pedi para que ele viesse recepciona-las.

Albafica franziu o cenho levemente e Alice se remexeu, inquieta, em seu banco, fato que não passou despercebido por Regno que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Bom, agora que as apresentações foram feitas eu creio que os senhores e senhoritas queiram explorar o lugar não é? Fiquem a vontade para pedir ajuda aos meus irmãos e sejam bem vindos a esse mundo!

-00-

-Albafica, senhorita Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Regno se aproximou, claramente preocupado.

-Arkheim. –Albafica respondeu simplesmente, cruzando os braços.

-... O que ele fez?

Albafica pegou com delicadeza o braço de Alice e mostrou o local onde tinha feito o curativo.

-... O meu irmão a feriu? – O homem franziu o cenho.

- A pele dela é bem delicada e ele segurou com muita força. –Falou. – Também a ameaçou.

-Ugh... E eu falei para ele ser gentil com os convidados... Honestamente, eu pensava que ele me respeitava o suficiente para acatar ao meu pedido. –Regno massageou as têmporas, respirando de forma cansada. – Peço que me perdoe senhorita Alice, eu irei falar com meu irmão e não deixarei que ele saia impune.

-Hum...

-Você é bem reservada hum? – O primogênito riu. –Não precisa ter medo, meus outros irmãos são bem amigáveis, isso eu garanto, então você pode contar com eles.

-Regno. –Chamou o rapaz de cabelos claros.

-Sim, Albafica?

-Ele também colocou um relógio. –Disse mostrando a palma da mão da garota.

-"12 horas"?

-Sim, afirmou que esse era o tempo que ela tinha.

-... A situação dela é tão grave assim?

-Pelo que parece...

-Entendo. –Respondeu o outro apoiando o queixo em sua mão.

-Hum... Se... Senhor. –Perguntou Alice, finalmente superando a sua fobia social o suficiente para se pronunciar. –O que vocês querem dizer com isso? Ou com o fato de eu poder ficar presa para sempre?

-Ah ele te contou isso? –Regno respondeu de forma pensativa. –Bom, há um certo limite de tempo em que você pode ficar neste mundo antes de ser considerada um habitante e permaneça aqui.

-...

-Claro, eu pretendo deixa-las voltar antes que chegue a esse ponto, mas isso varia de pessoa a pessoa. –Ele explicou. –Eu só não esperava que seu caso fosse sério a ponto de você não durar nem um dia aqui.

-... Então o que eu faço?

-Bom, esse é um lugar de ilusões e de não existência. –Ele explicou, admirando o jardim. – É só você criar laços com alguém de seu mundo para validar a sua existência.

Alice engoliu em seco.

-Não é tão difícil quanto aparenta. –Ele sorriu. –Afinal, você conheceu duas pessoas não é? A senhorita Marie e Anini.

-Nós não nos tornamos amigas.

-Bom, o fato de elas terem o interesse de ser sua amiga já é um começo. –Ele alargou o sorriso. –Eu vou chamar a Anini para passar um tempo com você, assim isso lhe ganhará algum tempo, mas como ela não poderá passar o tempo todo com você é melhor que você também tente se aproximar dos outros uma vez ou outra está bem?

-... Certo.

-Albafica?

-Vou cuidar dela como você me pediu.

-Ótimo, obrigado como sempre.

-...

-Há algum problema?

-Senhor Regno, a Anini não é ...?

-Irei explicar mais tarde, por hora eu pretendo conversar com o senhor Dégel.

-00-

-Ei Shion, vamos explorar!

- Senhorita Marie, Senhor Shion, gostaria que eu levasse as suas bagagens enquanto fazem isso? –Perguntou Erin. – Ah! E por favor, não saiam das imediações do jardim, não gostaria que vocês se perdessem no primeiro dia.

-Opa, sério? Muito obrigado!

-Deixe-me ajuda-la. –Lucca se ofereceu enquanto Marie saltitava para dentro do matagal, puxando Shion que tinha uma expressão mortificada.

-Você não precisa se incomodar Lucca. –Erin falou pegando a bagagem com facilidade, colocando dentro de uma carruagem que apareceu do nada. –Afinal, você são convidados.

-Eu insisto. –Disse ele pegando a bagagem de Marie e colocando dentro. –Afinal, é farta de cavalheirismo deixar uma garota carregar peso sozinha não é?

-Nesse caso fico honrada. –Ela respondeu, fechando a porta e subindo no assento que dava para a condução. –Se o senhor quiser você pode ir atrás da senhorita Marie.

-Oh eu faço isso mais tarde quando ela estiver menos elétrica. –Ele riu. – E também é bom ela passar algum tempo com outra pessoa além de mim.

-Compreendo. –Erin sorriu levemente. –Bom, nesse caso, depois de eu colocar as malas nos quartos você poderia me acompanhar?

-Hum? Ah claro. –Ele concordou, subindo no banco e se sentando ao lado dela. –Mas... Para onde?

-Para o lugar onde você estava. –A expressão dela ficou séria por um momento, -A porta que dá ao espaço entre os dois mundos.

-00-

-Ok, e agora? O que eu faço? – Erika perguntou-se, se sentindo entediada enquanto andava pelos imensos jardins.

Não que a vista não fosse incrível e ela não estivesse impressionada, mas era a primeira vez que tinha liberdade ilimitada e não precisava se preocupar em ser seguida e nem com questões sobre as gangues.

-Bom, suponho que tenho o tempo inteiro para pensar nisso. – Ela disse se sentando no chão e encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore e fechando os olhos.

-Ei! Erika! –Uma voz familiar chamou o seu nome e ela se viu obrigada a abrir os olhos quando uma sombra bloqueou o sol, encontrando com o rosto sorridente de Dio.

-... O que você quer? –Perguntou ela franzindo o cenho.

-Wow! Você é mau humorada como o Kárdia comentou! –Dio gargalhou, fazendo com Erika estreitasse os olhos.

-O que ele sabe sobre minha pessoa? Nada!

-Ah ele sabe sim. –Dio se aquietou. –Ele me contou que você era filha do chefe da gangue rival, que odeia doces e fala palavras difíceis!

-Como ele tem conhecimento dessas informações? – Erika arqueou a sobrancelha com uma expressão neutra.

- Ele disse que já te encontrou algumas vezes, e que te achou estranha.

-Estranho é ele, eu sou apenas... Peculiar.

-O que?

-Diferente.

-Ah... Legal! –Dio respondeu, abrindo a boca em formato de "O".

"Esse garoto tem retardo mental ou alguma coisa do gênero?" – Perguntou-se Erika.

-Ei! Já sei! –Ele bateu palmas. – Você poderia me ensinar palavras novas? Eu adoraria aprender! Sabe, eu tenho muita dificuldade de ler os livros que o Dégel e meu irmão mais velho escreviam!

-Eu não sou sua tutora e nem tenho interesse de ser.

-Por favor?

-Não.

-O que custa?

-Custa meu tempo. –Replicou. –Por que você não vai se divertir com o Kárdia? Lembro de vocês mencionarem brincar de faz de conta.

- Ah certo, é verdade! –respondeu Dio, o que indicava que ele tinha esquecido completamente o que combinara. –Obrigado! Eu tinha me esquecido!

-De nada, agora vá! –Erika fez gestos de dispensa.

Dio fez menção de sair, mas parou no último instante, olhando Erika de forma fixa e com a expressão incerta.

-Algo mais em que poderia ajudá-lo? –Erika cruzou os braços.

-Você está gostando de nosso mundo?

-Não sei, acabei de chegar minutos atrás, não dá para avaliar. –Respondeu com um tom de sarcasmo.

-Ah é verdade. –Dio riu sem jeito, antes de olhar em um ponto qualquer com uma expressão vaga, se abaixando e a olhando nos olhos. –Ei, o que faria se você não for líder da sua gangue ou seguir o caminho que você traçou para si mesma?

- Como é?

- Kárdia adora uma boa briga mas detesta que mandem nele e o enjaulem, por isso ele escolheu a liberdade acima de tudo. –Revelou Dio. –Ele nunca mais vai voltar ao mundo dele.

-...

-Ou era isso que eu achava. –Pausou. – Se ele realmente quisesse permanecer aqui ele deveria ter evitado falar com você.

-Por que?

-Porque você é a única coisa que o conecta ao mundo real.

-00-

-Ei Aurora devagar! –Dohko parou, se apoiando em uma árvore para respirar.

-Não.

-Ei! Espera! Eu sou um ano mais velho que você! –Disse ele em tom de brincadeira. –Não que eu saiba sua idade exata mas... Bom, eu acredito que seja mais velho que você, então me dá um desconto!

-... Você não é tão velho assim. –Aurora parou olhando-o com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Eu sei. –Ele admitiu com uma gargalhada. –Antigamente era bem atlético, mas ficar horas com o traseiro enquanto estuda atrofia os músculos de qualquer um não é?

-...

-Ah! Ela me ignorou de novo! –Ele riu quando Aurora se distraiu com uma borboleta de cores brilhantes que pousou perto de onde ela estava.

Sem dúvida a garota era incomum. Teve alguns momentos que ele pensou que ela tinha autismo ou algum problema do gênero mas viu que o modo dela agir não batia exatamente com os sintomas, ela era apenas socialmente reclusa.

"Ah... Quando teve alguns momentos em que ela decidiu manter um contato social eu pensei que ela estava sendo menos arisca mas pelo jeito essa é uma situação instável"

Como ele faria para que isso se tornasse permanente?

Talvez...

-Ei Aurora, poderia tomar um pouco do seu tempo? –Perguntou Dohko, tocando no ombro da garota. –São só alguns segundos.

-...Ok. – A garota o encarou quando a borboleta voou longe.

-Bom... –Ele pigarreou. – Como eu percebi que você ainda não se sente confortável em falar comigo eu decidi estabelecer uma regra.

-Tá.

-Você nem vai questionar que regra é essa? – Ele cruzou os braços. – Oh bem, a regra é essa: Eu só vou ouvir dez palavras do que você disser e o resto eu vou ignorar, e o mesmo se aplica a mim, você escolhe ouvir somente dez palavras do que eu disser.

Aurora piscou, de forma confusa.

-Como assim?

-É exatamente o que eu disse, dez palavras, eu vou contar nos dedos quando falarmos. –Ele tentou se segurar para não rir da expressão de confusão dela. – De uma em uma hora só podemos falar 10 palavras está bem?

-Eh...

-Bom, espero que você se divirta. –Ele falou, andando na direção oposta. –Até mais!

-00-

-Ah! Vamos visitar o maninho Mark! –Garnet cantarolou de forma animada enquanto sua montaria, um avestruz, corria.

-Senhorita Jane, como você conheceu o senhor Dégel? –Perguntou Aurum com um ar interessado.

-No trem.

-Hum... Ultimamente ele tem usado muito o trem.

-Ele ainda acha que o nosso irmão vai voltar?

-É, eu acho que sim.

-De quem vocês estão falando? –Jane perguntou.

-Do terceiro mais velho.

-É, ele foi o mestre do senhor Dégel e cuidava da biblioteca que o Dégel herdou!

-Mark começou a trabalhar com o senhor Dégel após o desaparecimento não é?

-Bom, de todos nós, ele era o mais apegado a ele não é?

-É sim.

-Como esse seu irmão desapareceu? – Inquiriu.

-Ninguém sabe. Provavelmente o Dégel sabe mas ele não quer contar nada.

"Mais uma coisa para acrescentar a minha lista de coisas que preciso perguntar"

-Ah! Chegamos! – Anunciou Aurum.

-Impressionante. – Jane assobiou quando viu o tamanho do monumento.

Havia um imenso portão prateado conectado a várias construções cilíndricas por meio de pontes, sendo que no centro dessa mini-cidade estava um castelo colossal, com vários ramos verdes pendendo de um dos balcões superiores.

-O seu irmão tem um gosto bem extravagante.

-Bom, ele quis fazer um cenário incrível baseado em um livro e também para ter espaço para colocar todos os livros que encontrava e também aqueles que ele mesmo escrevia.

-Hum, certo, esse lugar é enorme. –Jane olhou a tudo com calma incomum, já que qualquer outra pessoa já estaria maravilhada com o cenário. –Como vamos encontra-lo?

-Provavelmente ele deve estar no jardim principal.

-Esse jardim fica muito longe?

-Não muito, por que?

-Por que eu não quero entrar dentro de uma biblioteca com um avestruz!

-00-

-Então essa não é a sua irmã. –Dégel repetiu.

-Exato, essa é a minha sobrinha, filha dela. –Confirmou Regno.

Dégel andou fechou os olhos de forma pensativa.

De todas as situações que poderia imaginar essa era a mais improvável de acontecer.

-Ele... Sabe disso?

-Não. –Negou Regno. – Como você sabe, ele desapareceu; nem mesmo eu posso localizá-lo.

-...

-De quem... Vocês estão falando? –Perguntou Anini se remexendo na cadeira de forma inquieta.

-Do terceiro filho e irmão de puro sangue de sua mãe.

-Ah... O que aconteceu a ele?

-Assim que sua mãe desapareceu meu mestre enlouqueceu. –Explicou Dégel. – Ele estava procurando sem parar por uma forma de trazê-la de volta, então ele foi ao mundo de vocês para buscar pistas.

-... Há quanto tempo foi isso?

-15 anos.

-Oh... Os outros devem ter sofrido com o desaparecimento dele não é?

-E como. –Regno suspirou de forma cansada. –Foi um golpe tremendo em nós, Mark foi o mais afetado já que ele era bem próximo.

-... Também era assim com minha mãe? –Perguntou Anini balançando os pés de forma inconfortável.

-Todos nós adorávamos sua mãe e éramos muito apegados a ela. –Respondeu Regno. –Mas... Se você quiser ser bem específica, o caçula foi o que mais se alterou com a perda.

-Entendo...

-Regno. –Chamou Dégel notando a expressão de Anini. – Eu ainda acho que o seu plano é sem fundamento.

-Eu estou dando a opção a Anini de decidir se quer ou não.

-Certo, mas se ela se recusar você vai manda-la de volta ao lugar onde veio para que os outros não a vejam não é?

-...

-Regno, eu entendo que você queira proteger os seus irmãos da verdade mas pense um pouco na garota em questão. – Disse Dégel com um olhar sério. – Qual o problema de ela se apresentar como sobrinha?

-... Eu teria que explicar coisas que preferia não revelar.

-... Você se refere ao incidente?

-Sim.

-O que de fato aconteceu nesse dia?

-Lamento meu amigo mas não posso revelar. –Regno respondeu.

-Com licença. –Anini tossiu nervosamente.

-Sim pequena?

-Eu... Vou concordar em fingir ser minha mãe. – Ela respondeu, sua voz cheia de hesitação. - ... Mas com uma condição.

-Qualquer coisa que eu puder oferecer.

-Primeiro, além de você tem mais alguém que saiba sobre mim?

-Além de mim tem a Erin; a quarta filha e Arkheim, o caçula.

-Certo, então... Eu gostaria de ser tratada como eu mesma ao invés de ser vista como minha mãe enquanto eu estiver a sós com qualquer pessoa que saiba sobre mim.

-... Está certo.

-... Se "ele" soubesse que a sua mãe "está" aqui com certeza ele largaria tudo e voltaria.

-O meu tio de puro sangue.

-Sim.

-Como é esse meu tio? –Perguntou Anini subitamente interessada.

-Bom...

-... Eu vou deixar os dois a sós para não atrapalhar o seu momento em família. – Dégel se levantou. –Além do mais, eu tenho que voltar a biblioteca e organizar alguns livros.

-Certo, obrigado por tudo. –Agradeceu Regno, recebendo uma educada mesura do outro como resposta.

-Regno?

-Oh, perdoe-me. – Regno riu. –Bom, como posso dizer... Ele é o irmão que mais acerta nas decisões, e também o carisma que eu não possuo.

-00-

Mundo Real, Catedral antiga.

-Muito obrigado pela generosa doação senhor. –Agradeceu uma velha senhorinha, uma freira respeitável em seus 70 anos. –Peço desculpas por não poder acompanha-lo, mas é por que minhas costas não são como antigamente.

-E nem é necessário que a senhora faça tal esforço. –Garantiu o rapaz de cabelos azul acinzentado e gentis olhos azuis escuros como o céu estrelado que usava um pingente com uma bola vermelha de vidro pendurada no pescoço, ocultada pelo cachecol. –Eu posso procurar sozinho.

-Bom, para falar a verdade... –Hesitou a velha senhora.

-Sim?

-Uma das meninas do convento se candidatou a servir como sua guia após descobrir como o senhor doou parte de sua fortuna a esse monastério e também quando soube que eu não tinha condições de recebe-lo.

-E onde está essa gentil senhorita?

-Vindo em alguns minutos, provavelmente está terminando de rezar. –Falou a senhora com um sorriso orgulhoso. –Espero que o senhor não se incomode.

-De forma alguma. –Negou o estranho.

-Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas novamente, pois eu preciso me retirar, é hora de tomar o meu remédio e repousar, lamento por deixar o senhor sozinho.

-Não há problema, eu agradeço pela companhia.

-Muito obrigado senhor.

-00-

Assim que acabara de rezar Rosemary Collins decidiu trocar de vestes e colocar a roupa do convento, comprida, recatada e que escondia a maior parte da sua pele dourada pelo sol e também suas pernas torneadas e ligeiras curvas.

Mas havia outros aspectos de sua aparência que não eram cobertos pela longa roupa, como os lábios pequenos e rosados, nariz arrebitado, o rosto assimétrico o fato de ser alta e principalmente os seus olhos azuis, intensos e expressivos.

Teve um pouco de dificuldades já que não podia ficar de pé por que não tinha mobilidade nas pernas, mas era bem persistente.

-Filha.

-Mãe. –Sussurrou Rosemary segurando a mão da mãe, que estava deitada na cama. –Eu tenho que ir.

-Ok, vá com cuidado.

-00-

Quando chegou ao salão principal avistou um rapaz de cabelos cinza azulado sentado pacientemente em um banco, parecendo entretido em seus pensamentos.

"Será ele o senhor que fez a doação?" – pensou ela com estranheza já que ele aparentava ser muito jovem.

-Boa tarde. –Cumprimentou educadamente.

O rapaz se virou e a encarou com espanto, o que não era de se admirar, já que com certeza não esperava que alguém em cadeira de rodas fosse ser sua guia.

-Boa tarde. –Ele respondeu, fazendo uma leve mesura. -... Por acaso a senhorita seria minha guia?

-Sim. –Ele confirmou, e ao ver a expressão incerta ela adicionou rapidamente. – Eu trabalho aqui para ajudar com as despesas, então não precisa se sentir desconfortável.

-Peço desculpas se agi de forma rude. –Ele pareceu sem jeito.

-Não há problemas nenhum senhor. –Respondeu ela com um sorriso. – Ah! Como eu tinha mencionado eu serei sua guia, meu nome é Rosemary Collins.

-Encantado em conhece-la. –Ele respondeu fazendo outra mesura quando sentiu o olhar dela sobre si. -... Lamento, mas eu não posso revelar o meu nome.

-Oh... – Ela se sentiu um pouco desapontada e sentiu vontade de perguntar o motivo, mas achou que seria rude demais então guardou os pensamentos para si.

-Não pense mal de minha pessoa. –Ele começou a falar, parecendo notar o desapontamento. –Estou proibido de falar o meu verdadeiro nome, até mesmo o nome que usei para as transações é falso.

-Hum... Se me permite perguntar... –Hesitou. –Por que?

-Se eu disser o meu nome uma maldição cairá sobre mim. –Respondeu de forma misteriosa.

-Compreendo. –Ela replicou apesar de em verdade, não ter entendido o que o rapaz queria dizer com aquilo. – Mas... Se o senhor não pode me dizer o seu nome de que forma eu deveria me referir...?

-A senhorita será minha guia por toda a minha estadia não é?

-Sim.

-Bom, creio que ter um nome para me chamar seja necessário nesse caso. – O rapaz pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos. – Então... Que tal a senhorita me oferecer um nome?

-Oferecer um nome?

-Como desculpa por não poder dizer o meu. –Ele sorriu. – Qualquer nome que você criar eu atenderei por esse nome se você me chamar.

-Hum...

Ela olhou com atenção para o gentil estranho.

Havia algo etéreo sobre o rapaz, desde a cor incomum de cabelo, rosto fino, pele aparentando ser macia e também os olhos mais incríveis que já vira. Apesar de ela também ter olhos azuis os dela não apresentavam pontos luminosos que lembravam a noite sem nuvens em um local onde o céu era limpo.

-Bom... Que tal... "Angel"? –Ela sugeriu.

-Angel?

-A-Ah, peço desculpas, não foi uma boa sugestão.

-Não, é um nome bonito. –Os lábios se curvaram para cima e o brilho nos olhos pareceu se intensificar.

-Senhor Angel onde o senhor-

-Não precisa me chamar de senhor.

-Hum?

-Eu prefiro ser chamado pelo nome que a senhorita me ofereceu.

-C-Certo. –Ela corou levemente, sem saber o que dizer. – S- Angel, onde gostaria de ir?

-A biblioteca do monastério.

**-000-**

**COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE:**

**Gostaria de pedir desculpas a linanime, a Jules Heartilly e também a todas as minhas leitoras! (e leitores se tiver)**

**Os pares que eu coloquei no segundo capítulo estavam trocados (eu já corrigi o erro), na verdade, o Par da Erika é o Kárdia e o Par da Jane é o Dégel!**

**Novamente, desculpas!**

**FIM DO COMUNICADO**

**Ah, e eu finalmente introduzi a ficha final, e como dá para perceber, o par da Rosemary é o irmão gêmeo da Anini que ainda não vou revelar o nome verdadeiro O3O.**

**...**

**Bom, acho que é só, agora para as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly** – Cara, desculpa por ter demorado tanto para cair a ficha! Não é à toa que eu estranhei quando você falou "apesar de não serem par" ou botar o Kárdia para ter ciúme, espero que você não se importe de sua personagem ser com o Dégel, já que era isso que eu tinha (e tenho) em mente para a história.

Agora que o Dohko está colocando restrições a Aurora vai ficar que nem barata tonta sem saber como reagir XD, vai ser fofo e hilário HAHAHAH.

Ah... Pois é, sem ideia para atualizar as fics, sinto falta do Aonis, mas ele não é tão ruim quanto o Arkheim (esse sim, é um lazarento)

O Shion tá precisando de umas pingas ou suco de maracujá para se acalmar HAHAHA!


	9. Chapter 9

-Olá mãe, como está? –Perguntou Rosemary abrindo a porta delicadamente.

-Estou muito bem minha filha. –Respondeu a senhora, que apesar de estar visivelmente cansada, sorriu. –E como você está se saindo?

-Eu tenho tarefas a fazer. –Respondeu. –Nada muito complicado.

-Quem bom. –Foi a resposta. –Se precisar de alguma ajuda eu posso ajuda-la está bem?

-Sim.

-... Soube que as freiras pediram um favor a você. –A mãe falou de supetão.

-É.

-Servir de guia para a pessoa que doou parte de sua fortuna a igreja e a escola, não é?

-Mãe, elas não tinham ninguém para recebe-lo naquele momento e eu me ofereci. –Rosemary esclareceu. –Se eu não tivesse insistido elas com certeza não teriam pedido a mim.

-Você não deveria se esforçar demais. –Falou a mais velha com tom de preocupação, enquanto segurava a mão da filha. – Se mover com a cadeira de rodas de um lado para o outro deve ser cansativo não é?

-Já estou acostumada. – Sorriu, tentando tranquilizar a mãe. – Além do mais, ele não tinha interesse de explorar o lugar, só pediu para que eu o guiasse até a biblioteca e ficou por lá, dizendo que tinha algo a pesquisar.

O rapaz era muito misterioso, não se sabia nada sobre seu verdadeiro nome, família ou passado.

Apesar de ter deixado claro que passaria o tempo inteiro na biblioteca Rosemary não pode deixar de pensar em fazer uma visita e checar se ele precisava de alguma coisa, podendo até oferecer algum lanche, já que cozinhava razoavelmente bem.

-Você está preparando um lanche? –Perguntou a mãe quando viu ela se dirigir a cozinha do pequeno dormitório.

-Sim, talvez ele esteja com fome.

-Como essa pessoa é?

-Misterioso.

-Oh? Misterioso de que forma? –Perguntou a senhora com interesse.

-De todas. –Respondeu Rosemary. –Não se sabe nada sobre ele, é um rapaz que fala coisas que não consigo entender e também tem um certo ar de mistério ao seu redor.

Após discutirem mais um pouco sobre o misterioso rapaz ambas mudaram o tópico para assuntos mais triviais enquanto Rosemary cozinhava o lanche e preparava a janta que serviria mais tarde a mãe, trocando uma risada ali e acolá, Rosemary sorria, ao ver que sua mãe parecia um pouco mais contente.

-Cof Cof.

-Mãe? –Disse Rosemary com leve preocupação. –A senhora está bem?

-S-Sim, é só uma tosse.

-... Não é melhor você tomar o seu remédio antes que piore?

-Não há necessidade de se preocupar, eu estou bem.

-Mãe...

-É melhor você ir. –Desconversou. –Afinal, é sua função servir como guia a essa pessoa não é? E não precisa se preocupar, a irmã Catherine disse que iria me visitar mais tarde.

-Huh... Está bem. – Concordou Rosemary de forma hesitante, pegando o lanche que preparara e colocando delicadamente, em um pote e saindo da sala.

Após o fechar da porta, a senhora fechou as mãos com força, tentando se conter, tossindo, ela abriu a janela de vidro para circular o ar, admirando o céu que, apesar de ser de tarde, possuía um tom escuro.

-Um forte temporal está por vir. –A mulher tossiu mais forte, pegando uma pequena caixa com algumas embalagens de plástico descartadas dentro. – Eu não posso dizer a minha filha que acabou os remédios ou ela vai tentar se arriscar a sair...

-00-

Jane estava aborrecida.

Quando chegara um rapaz de melenas castanhas, óculos finos e olhos verdes a cumprimentou, informando-a que Dégel estava em reunião com Regno e provavelmente demoraria para sair.

Ela não tinha descoberto nada de concreto ou que fizesse sentido sobre aquele mundo, e o fato de ter passado tanto tempo sem ter nenhuma informação era motivo de frustação para ela.

"Ugh, é melhor eu verificar os arredores enquanto ele não sai"

-Agora... Onde estão os guias? –Jane perguntou-se, olhando ao redor da biblioteca.

-Se você está procurando os meus irmãos. –Respondeu Mark. –Eles acabaram de sair para apostar uma corrida de avestruzes e disseram que voltavam depois.

-Como é? –Jane disse de forma incrédula.

-Aqueles dois são cheio de energia, vão demorar para voltar. –Continuou Mark. –É melhor você esperar.

-... Você não poderia responder algumas perguntas ou servir de guia? – Perguntou Jane enquanto ela observava o rapaz olhar atentamente para um livro com uma mão e escrever em uma folha com a outra sem sequer lhe dirigir um olhar. –Afinal, o seu irmão disse vocês poderiam servir de guia.

-Ele mencionou que qualquer um poderia ser seu guia desde que estejam livres correto?

-Sim.

-Então não conte comigo. –Respondeu Mark fechando o livro, jogando-o em uma pilha e pegando mais dois. – Eu NUNCA tenho tempo livre.

-Certo, então se não pode ser meu guia ao menos poderia responder algumas perguntas?

-Pergunte ao Dégel quando ele terminar. –Respondeu Mark franzindo o cenho enquanto atirava mais dois livros para a pilha e pegava quatro de uma vez. – O que eu tenho que fazer é mais importante.

-Ah, e o que é tão importante assim? –Perguntou Jane com sarcasmo, mas ao menos tempo tentando arrancar qualquer informação útil.

-Pistas de onde está o meu irmão.

-00-

Aurora estava confusa.

O que ele quis dizer com 10 palavras?

Ela estava vagando de um lado para o outro a procura de Dohko para perguntar o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas ao invés de encontra-lo com facilidade como esperava ela percebeu que ele não estava por perto.

Ela estranhou a ausência do outro. Ele não tinha saído do seu lado ou parado de falar desde que se encontraram no trem.

"Será que ele perdeu o interesse e foi embora?" –Ela ponderou, mas ao se lembrar da expressão dele ela sabia que não havia um traço de animosidade, era apenas a mesma face de sempre.

Então por que?

Começou a caminhar novamente entre as flores gigantes em busca do rapaz.

-00-

"Se você não criar ligação com ninguém do seu mundo você permanecerá aqui"

Alice engoliu em seco.

Ela estava sentada em um elegante balanço branco, enquanto Albafica cuidava das flores e checava o estado de outras.

Albafica havia levado até onde estavam os outros convidados, esperando enquanto ela tentava se aproximar, mas toda a vez que ela dava um passo hesitante para frente ela acabava fugindo no instante seguinte.

Após ambos chegarem à conclusão que era inútil, Albafica a levou até onde morava, uma pequena e simples casa, mas com um vasto e imenso jardim, não tendo a imponência ou o ar exótico e estranho do jardim de Regno, mas ainda assim sendo um belíssimo jardim.

-...Por que você ficou tão aborrecido por não termos trazido as flores? –Perguntou Alice finalmente, após um longo silêncio.

-Eu cuido de todas as flores dessa jardim e entreguei as melhores para serem enviadas. –Respondeu Albafica.

-...

-...

-Huh... –Ela começou olhando para o relógio em sua mão, vendo que perdera algumas horas e não fizera nenhum progresso.

-Sim?

-...Tem alguma biblioteca por aqui? –Perguntou, brincando com as mechas do cabelo.

-A única que temos você não quis ficar porque havia outras pessoas lá.

-...

-Não adianta você se acovardar e se esconder atrás de livros. –Ele disse, ainda mexendo na terra e sem olhar para ela. –O relógio vai continuar a andar.

-Não é tão fácil assim. – Ele murmurou de forma quase inaudível.

-É difícil. –Ele admitiu. –No entanto, fazer com que as pessoas saibam sobre você é fácil, basta apenas dizer sobre você.

Alice voltou a ficar em silêncio, Albafica apenas rolou os olhos, mas não pareceu irritado ou incomodado, de certa forma, havia algo em seu olhar que parecia dizer que compreendia a sua situação.

- Como você fez isso?

-Simples. –Respondeu Albafica pegando uma rosa e dando a Alice. –Você gosta de rosas?

-Huh? –Ela piscou os olhos, pegando a rosa e não entendendo a súbita mudança na conversa. – Er... Sim, acho que sim?

-Você disse algo sobre você. –Albafica limpou as mãos sujas de terra e tocou levemente na rosa. –Agora sei que você gosta de rosas.

Alice arregalou os olhos e olhou para a rosa como se fosse algo de outro mundo.

-... Criar laços com alguém não significa apenas dizer sobre você. –Albafica continuou. – É uma troca mútua.

-Em outras palavras, você também tem que saber algo sobre a pessoa para criar um vínculo.

-Exato.

-...

Alice abaixou o olhar e ficou encarando a rosa com certo interesse por um longo tempo, sentindo um pouco conflitada.

Ela lançou um olhar discreto para o rapaz antes de voltar o olhar para a direção oposta e abrir os lábios para perguntar:

- ...Você poderia dizer algo sobre você?

-Não há nada sobre mim que possa ser dito. –Ele respondeu. –Sei que era assim como você, eu vim do seu mundo.

-Então você também se sentia deslocado?

-Não exatamente. –Disse com um olhar distante. –Na verdade eu queria me aproximar das pessoas mas não podia.

-Oh...

-...Sinto muito. –Falou tocando levemente na tatuagem negra. – Não tenho muito o que dizer sobre mim, e o relógio também não vai parar mesmo que você converse comigo.

-Eu não tentei conversar com você por esse motivo! –Respondeu Alice rapidamente e também com uma voz mais alta do que normalmente conseguia falar, sua expressão cheia de espanto. –Eu... Sequer pensei no meu problema.

-... Pelo visto você é capaz de se importar com os outros. –Ele sorriu de forma quase imperceptível. – Com certeza você encontrará alguém com quem se identificar.

-00-

"Porque você é a única coisa que o conecta ao mundo real"

O que Dio quis dizer com isso? Ela nem fazia ideia de quem era Kárdia ou se lembrava de tê-lo encontrado.

Lembrado...

-Eu... Não me lembro de nada. –Erika repetiu a si mesma de forma pensativa.

Talvez ela já tenha o encontrado e não se lembrava? Mas ele tinha mencionado ser filho do chefe da gangue rival e ela tinha certeza absoluta que não havia outro.

...

-...É melhor eu perguntar pessoalmente.

-00-

-E agora... O que podemos fazer? – Marie perguntou a si mesma, encarando o belíssimo cenário ao seu redor, um lago imenso com várias aves e estátuas de várias pedras preciosas.

-Primeiro... Descansar. –Respondeu Shion quase sem fôlego e caindo no tapete de flores de forma exausta.

-Descansar? Mas nós não fizemos nada ainda! – Disse Marie se jogando do lado dele, na relva macia.

-Eu não tenho tanto pique como você.

-HAHAHAHA, você fala como um velho!

-Desculpa, mas eu não sou do tipo que faz muito exercício físico.

-Bom, podemos mudar isso agora!

-...Não faz bem para alguém que não tem o costume de praticar exercícios fazer um monte de uma só vez, isso pode até fazer mal para a saúde.

-Eu sou uma pessoa muuuuuito saudável e não paro quieta.

-Como eu disse antes, é perigoso para pessoas que não estão acostumadas.

-Você não sabe o que é ser divertido.

-Nunca disse que era. –Respondeu ele com um levantar de ombros.

- Geez~ Como você consegue ser tão sério e fechado quando é capaz de ver esse mundo? –Marie perguntou, levantando os braços para cima, maravilhada com o cenário. –Esse lugar é lindo!

-...

-Shion? –Marie o chamou ao perceber que o rapaz não retrucara.

-...Esse mundo não é tão maravilhoso como aparenta.

-Hum?

-No começo... Eu também achava esse lugar incrível. –Ele sussurrou baixinho, enquanto olhava para os lados de forma desconfiada.

-... É porque ninguém acreditava em você? –Perguntou Marie, a sua voz estranhamente quieta.

-...

-Sei como é. –Ela continuou. –Quer dizer... Você deve ter sido tratado de forma diferente, ninguém nunca me tratou mal, mas... Sabe, ninguém acreditava em mim ou me entendia.

Shion olhou para a garota após ela ficar em total silêncio, pegando um galho caído do chão ela começou a fazer alguns desenhos.

- Isso são... Todas as coisas que viu? –Perguntou Shion.

-Yep.

-...Você tem uma boa memória.

-Reconhece alguma coisa? –Marie perguntou com um sorriso.

-Acho que esse cavalo e essas... Coisas que lembram fadas.

-Legal! –Ela riu, desenhando com maior entusiasmo.

Ela desenhava e depois perguntava se ele reconhecia, Shion apenas olhava e concordava, surpreso de se lembrar de tantos detalhes, considerando como ele tentou muitas vezes suprir essas memórias.

-Está vendo? – Marie parou de rabiscar, abrindo um sorriso enorme. –É por isso que eu estava tão animada quando te conheci! Você me entende!

-É –Ele sussurrou, pegando o galho caído e arriscando a fazer um desenho deformado. –Talvez eu te entenda.

Talvez ele esteja aliviado, apesar de odiar relembrar sobre o bizarro mundo que fez com que ele fosse jogado no hospício e também o motivo de ser visto como estranho Shion não pode evitar mas sentir um peso ser levantado de seus ombros. Ele não conseguia reprimir nenhuma memória enquanto a garota a sua frente repetia as mesmas experiências pelas quais passara.

-... É inútil tentar fingir que isso não está acontecendo. –Ele resmungou de forma resignada.

-Ei~ Não vai fechar a cara novamente. –Marie começou a cutuca-lo com o dedo. –Não depois que você acabou de sorrir né?

-Eu sorri? –Shion repetiu de forma confusa.

-Sim! Por dois minutos. –Ela respondeu. –Honestamente, você não consegue ficar feliz por mais tempo não é?

-Não sei.

-Geez... Então vou ter que te ensinar não é? –Disse Marie puxando-o pelo braço.

-Ei, espera, eu não pedi is... –Shion tentou retrucar, mas foi arrastado novamente pela energética Marie.

-00-

-Ele... Ele ainda está na biblioteca. –Murmurou Rosemary, vendo o estranho de cabelos cinza azulado ainda sentado no chão com inúmeros livros ao seu redor.

-Não é esse... –O rapaz suspirou de forma frustrada enquanto colocava mais um livro na pilha ao seu lado, pegando o seu caderno e rabiscando algumas coisas nele. -... Ao menos consegui uma pista.

-Senhor... Er... Angel? –Rosemary chamou, se aproximando.

-Hum? Oh! – Sorriu Angel levemente, enquanto se levantava e fazia uma mesura. – Boa tarde senhorita Rosemary.

-Boa tarde. –Ela o cumprimentou. – O que o sen... Você está fazendo?

-Uma pesquisa. –Respondeu ele simplesmente enquanto pegava alguns livros e colocava em uma pilha organizada. –Não estou tendo tanta sorte em achar o que eu procuro.

-Se o senhor quiser eu posso ajudar a procurar.

Angel pareceu surpreso pela oferta, mas depois sua expressão assumiu uma forma gentil.

-Agradeço pela sua preocupação. –Respondeu o rapaz. – No entanto... Mesmo que eu explicasse você não entenderia... Não saberia o que procurar.

-Hum? O que você quer dizer com is...

-ROSEMARY! –Gritou uma garota vestida de freira.

-Cecília? – Rosemary se curvou levemente, preocupada. –O que aconteceu?

-A-A sua mãe...!

-O que aconteceu?! –Repetiu Rosemary, dessa vez com mais urgência e preocupação.

-Uma... Uma das irmãs foi visitar a sua mãe como sempre, para checar se ela estava bem. –Respondeu Cecília. –E quando ela chegou, a sua mãe estava caída no chão.

-Vocês deram o remédio para ela?

-Não. –Negou a outra. –Quando fomos procurar pelo remédio nós vimos o frasco vazio.

-Mãe... – Rosemary sussurrou de forma aflita ao se lembrar de como a sua mãe parecia estranha momentos atrás.

Ela gelou, colocando os seus dedos trêmulos na base da rosa de sua cadeira de rodas, a garota começou a correr o mais rápido que podia em direção a porta principal.

-Espere um momento Rosemary! –Falou a outra garota correndo o mais rápido que podia. –Lá fora...!

Rosemary ignorou os gritos e tentou abrir a porta. Uma fortíssima rajada de vento e gotículas de água batendo com força em seu corpo.

-Mas o que...?

-Está chovendo forte agora. –Cecília informou. –Tão forte que os ventos até derrubaram algumas árvores, é perigoso sair agora!

-Mas...!

-Eu sei que sua mãe não está bem, mas ela ficaria pior se soubesse que você está no meio dessa tempestade.

-Não tem nada a ser feito? –Perguntou Rosemary, o que fez com que a outra desviasse o olhar. –Por favor, diga que s-

-Há uma maneira. –Uma voz calma ecoou pelo corredor.

-Se... Senhor Angel! –

-Qual seria o nome desse remédio?

-Eh?

-Eu vou buscá-lo. –Clarificou.

-S-Senhor é melhor você não ir, está um temporal lá fora! –Replicou Cecília.

-Não tem problema. –Respondeu Angel com grande calma, chegando a abrir um sorriso. –Eu vou ficar bem.

-Mas... –Hesitou Rosemary.

-Não se preocupem. –Insistiu Angel olhando-a direto nos olhos, um brilho misterioso em seus orbes azuis escuros.

Havia algo estranhamente tranquilizador sobre ele, apesar de ela saber que era impossível enfrentar a tempestade do lado de fora o rapaz parecia aparentar tanta calma e despreocupação que ela não pode evitar, mas escrever o remédio e entregar o papel, suas mãos trêmulas.

-Obrigado. –Angel agradeceu. –Senhorita Cecília?

-S-Sim? –Perguntou Cecília alarmada.

-Poderia levar a senhorita Rosemary até a sua mãe? –Pediu ele guardando o bilhete em um bolso de sua roupa. –Eu estarei lá assim que comprar o remédio.

Antes que ambas pudessem reagir ele abriu novamente a porta e a fechou atrás de si. Rosemary, após ouvir o baque, foi até a janela mais próxima, mal enxergando a silhueta do rapaz em meio a pesada névoa, que parecia estar andando como se a chuva não existisse.

"..."

Quem era Angel? Um estranho que não pode revelar o seu nome, procurando por algo que não sabia e com um ar surreal de não pertencer a esse mundo.

-00-

-Anini você está pronta? –Perguntou Regno.

-... O que eu devo dizer a eles? –Perguntou a garota torcendo o tecido do seu vestido de forma ansiosa. –Você não disse o que eu deveria dizer.

-Não é necessário dizer nada. –Respondeu o home de cabelos negros. – Direi a eles que você perdeu a memória.

-... Eles não vão desconfiar?

-Você é muito parecida com a sua mãe, então não haverá problema.

-...

Esse era o problema. De certa forma, Anini queria ser conhecida como ela mesma, que essas pessoas, os seus parentes de sangue, pudessem a incluir na família, e não trata-la como uma substituta.

...

-Primeiro vou apresenta-la ao mais novo. –Continuou Regno não percebendo os sentimentos conflitantes da garota. –Ele é o que mais sentiu falta dela.

Anini engoliu em seco, eles andaram por um longo corredor mal iluminado e silencioso, diferente dos outros cantos da mansão onde ela conseguia ouvir os gritos e risos dos outros ocupantes.

-Arkheim? –Chamou Regno batendo levemente em uma porta no final do corredor, tão estreita que você só poderia entrar de lado por ela. –Sou eu, Regno.

-...Entre. –Respondeu uma voz enquanto a porta se abria, a escuridão sendo a única coisa que se podia ver.

-Você não poderia vir aqui fora por um momento?

-Por que? –Perguntou novamente a voz.

-Tem alguém que quero que veja, creio que você ficará muito feliz em vê-la.

-"Vê-la"? –Repetiu a voz. –Argh, não é mais uma daquelas hóspedes irritantes não é?

-Arkheim. –Regno falou com uma expressão séria e tom de alerta. –Já conversamos sobre isso.

-Eu não gosto das pessoas de "lá", ainda mais mulheres.

-Hum... Regno... –Sussurrou Anini de forma apreensiva.

-Não se preocupe. –Sussurrou Regno de volta. – Arkheim pode ser arisco com pessoas de fora, mas você é da família.

-...

Ela não estava tão certa disso.

-Ei Arkheim. –Chamou novamente. -...Eu sei que não tenho acertado muito em como ser um bom irmão mais velho, não sou como eles, mas eu tento o meu melhor.

-...Já estou saindo.

Anini espiou por trás de Regno o rapaz de cabelos negros, muito parecido com o mais velho, porém com uma expressão séria e pouco convidativa, apesar de não ser hostil.

-...O que é?

-Quero que você veja alguém. –Repetiu Regno abrindo um largo sorriso e dando espaço para que ele visse Anini.

Arkheim arregalou os olhos enquanto Anini parecia perdida, sem saber como reagir.

Após vários segundos tensos o mais novo levantou a mão trêmula e tocou o braço dela, como se tentasse confirmar que ela fosse real.

-E-Er... Olá? –Disse Anini de forma nervosa, sendo interrompida por um forte abraço do outro.

-A-A... Anini... –Sussurrou ele em tom incrédulo. –É mesmo você? C-Como... Eu te vi desaparecer! Eu... Onde você esteve por todo esse tempo?

-Ah... –Engasgou Anini sem saber o que responder.

-...Anini? –Repetiu Arkheim se afastando e olhando-a de forma confusa, assim como Anini, que devolvia o mesmo olhar. –O que aconteceu? Você... Não me reconhece?

-Arkheim. –Chamou Regno.

-Irmão, o que está acontecendo? –Perguntou Arkheim estreitando os olhos.

-Eu... Encontrei um modo de trazê-la de volta, mas... –Pigarreou o mais velho. – Ela perdeu todas as suas memória no processo.

-... É verdade? –Perguntou Arkheim dirigindo o olhar a Anini que apenas abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se constrangida de mentir ao rapaz que a poucos segundos a abraçara com tanto entusiasmo.

O que ela estava fazendo era errado, mas não teria coragem de contar após ver o alívio e felicidade em seu olhar.

-Sim. –Respondeu Regno fechando os olhos.

-... Entendo.

-Hum...

- Irmã, eu sou... Arkheim. –Respondeu ele com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

-Prazer em... Conhecê-lo novamente.

-...

-...

-Arkheim.

-...Sim?

-Poderia guia-la durante a sua estadia?

-"Estadia"?

-É, assim que eu a revivi ela foi parar em algum lugar do mundo e levou um bom tempo até localizá-la. –Respondeu Regno. –Por isso ela pode ter se... Afeiçoado um pouco ao outro mundo.

-...Por que ela teria interesse no outro mundo? –Respondeu Arkheim com a expressão fria. –Aquele é um mundo defeituoso, cheio de pessoas mesquinhas.

-É um bom lugar. –Falou Anini de repente, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Tem as suas falhas mas tem suas qualidades.

-...Como o que?

-Florestas verdes, rios cristalinos, vagalumes...

-...Nós temos essas coisas aqui, talvez até melhor.

-É, provavelmente. –Repetiu Anini. –Mas continua sendo bonito.

-...

-Se algum dia você quiser eu... Poderia te mostrar esses lugares.

-...Certo.

-Vamos voltar? –Interrompeu Regno. –A nossa irmã deve estar cansada.

-...

-Huh... –Anini hesitou enquanto era guiada de volta.

-Irmã?

-S-Sim?

-... Não é nada. –Arkheim hesitou. –Tenha um bom descanso.

-00-

-Mãe... Aguente mais um pouco, o seu remédio vai chegar!

-Rosemary... Desculpe por preocupa-la.

-Não é a sua culpa. –Respondeu a outra. –Você só estava preocupada, não queria que eu ficasse no meio do temporal ou que alguém ficasse preso por sua causa não é?

"Senhor Angel... Por favor, venha depressa"

Ela estava preocupada, assim que chegara ao quarto de sua mãe não largara o terço, rezando sem parar para que sua mãe ficasse melhor e também pela segurança do rapaz que se aventurara no meio do vendaval, o seu coração batendo aceleradamente de preocupação e tensão.

-Toc Toc-

-Q-Quem é?

-Angel. –Respondeu a voz.

-A-Ah! Espere um momento, eu já vou abrir!

O rapaz entrou com uma sacola com vários frascos de remédio, segurando uma das pílulas em sua mão e na outra um copo de água.

-Pensei que talvez precisasse da água, então tomei a liberdade de buscar um copo. –Respondeu ele, caminhando em direção a senhora acamada e se agachando perto do leito. -...Senhora?

-Sim meu filho?

-A senhora consegue se sentar?

-Creio que esteja me sentindo muito fraca, me desculpe.

-Não tem problema, eu ajudo a senhora. –Disse ele com um sorriso, colocando o frasco e a água do lado da cabeceira, enquanto ajudava a senhora a se sentar para depois dar a pílula e a água.

-...Muito obrigado meu jovem, estou me sentindo bem melhor.

-Ficou feliz em ouvir isso.

-Ah... S-... Digo, Angel. –Chamou Rosemary, andando com sua cadeira até eles.

-... Eu tomei a liberdade de comprar mais algumas caixas já que adivinhei que vocês tem dificuldades de comprar esse remédio, ele deve ter aumentado de preço.

-N-Não precisava se incomodar, eu...!

-Não se preocupe, dinheiro não é problema para mim. –Respondeu ele com uma risada. – Eu não tenho o costume de usá-lo.

-Hum... Obrigado. –Ela disse em tom agradecido. – Por ter se arriscado nesse temporal para me ajudar.

-Não tem problema nenhum. –Disse Angel balançando a cabeça. –Se necessitar a minha ajuda não hesite em perguntar.

-Certo er... Quer que eu traga uma toalha? Você provavelmente deve estar molhado.

-Creio que não haja a necessidade. –Respondeu ele com um tom misterioso. –Eu estou seco.

-Hum? Mas como? –Falou ela surpresa, pegando levemente no tecido e constatando que ele realmente estava seco assim como a mão do rapaz, que não estava nenhum pouco gelada.

"Que estranho, não está gelada mas também não está quente... Para falar a verdade, eu não consigo sentir nada"

-Senhor Angel, o que...

-Shh... –Disse ele colocando o dedo nos lábios em forma de silêncio. – É um segredo.

Sua face estava indecifrável quando saiu do aposento, e pela primeira vez Rosemary reparou algo que não repara antes.

Ele não tinha presença.

Era como se não existisse.

**-000-**

**Pessoas, peço desculpa pela demora, muito ocupada heheh *apanha***

**Ah! Antes que se confundam, o par da Rosemary é o tio da Anini(filha), a Anini(filha) não tem nenhum irmão não XD(É eu sei, é confuso, culpe o pai por ter dado o mesmo nome da mãe)**

**...**

**Bom, gente, aos reviews!**

**Jules Heartilly**- Como eu disse nos comentários o irmão é o gêmeo da mãe, e não da filha XD, HAHAH Ainda bem que você gostou de ser o Dégel e desculpa novamente pela confusão! ^^

O Regno tenta o melhor que pode mas ele não leva jeito para coisa.

**Mache-san-** Nope, o par da Rosemary é o tio da Anini(filha), aquele que a Rosemary deu o nome de Angel XD,

**Linanime-** Pobre do Lucca e do Shion porque sua personagem é doida de pedra XD, o par semi-oficial do Lucca é a quarta irmã, a Erin heheh~ Adoro casais originais! 8D

Ah sim, o fato da Erika não lembrar do Kárdia é relacionado com um dos mistérios desse mundo ilusório, dun dun dun~

Até que o Albafica e a Alice estão de boa, mas vai demorar um tempo até ela tentar se socializar XD.


End file.
